Digital Kitsunes and Dog Demons
by Assistant
Summary: Sequal to Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune. It has been a few months since Rika and Renamon were in the feudal era and everything seems business as usual, until Naraku unlocks the power of the bone eaters well and travels to the future. SesshXRena
1. Prologue

_Declaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha. I own nothing more then the story line and the original characters and items. _

**Renamon's Assistant: **Hello, and welcome to the sequal to Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune. I am the author of both stories, and am here to give any and all readers a fair warning. THIS IS A SEQUAL. I have written it on the assumption that you have read Inuyasha and the digital kitsune. If you want to read that story, please go do so now because I will begiving a quick summary for those who want to read this story, but not the predessesor. Actually, it won't be me doing it. It will be my digimon parnter and good friend Ronomon.

**Ronomon:** Yeah. Here is the story line from Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune. Rika and Renamon get trapped in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others. Soon after, Rika is kidnapped by Naraku. Along the way they run into Sesshomaru. Through some convincing by Renamon, and a bit of luck, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin joined up with Inuyasha, Renamon, and the others as they go to save Rika. Along the way, Renamon and Sesshomaru grow close. Also, before they get to Naraku Renamon helps the group with three enemys. They destroy Kanna, free Kagura, and free Kohaku from Naraku's control. They eventually save Rika and almost destroy Naraku, but he slips away yet again. The group quickly begins the journey back to Kaede's village. Sesshomaru would rather have Renamon stay in teh feudal era, but knows better then to force her. So, with Inuyasha's help, Sesshomaru has Totosai forge a sword out of one of his fangs. He names it the Renseiga and gives it to Renamon just before returns to her time, promising to visist the feudal era when ever Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the others are in Kaede's village.

**Renamon's Assistant: ** That was a very good summary Ronomon. Now, on with the story Digital Kitsunes and Dog Demons

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a calm still night at the village of the priestess Kaede, in the feudal era of Japan. In the hut of the priestess she had several guests who had been out traveling for 1½ months now. Her guests were a half-demon named Inuyasha, a Demon Slayer named Sango, a Monk named Miroku, a fox demon cub named Shippo, a girl from the 21st century named Kagome, the demon cat Kirara, and, ever since the time Rika was kidnapped by Naraku, she also had the company of Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin.

They were all in a bit of high spirits tonight. The day before Kagome was looking through one of her math books, trying to study for a test, when she saw some equations that would allow her to tell the others just how much of the sacred jewel was left to find. After having to start over ten times and almost destroying her math book in frustration she figured out that there were no more Sacred jewels to find. If she had done her math right, and she better have after working on it for 3 hours, she guessed that Naraku had 93 of the sacred jewel, and if she factored in the ones that she, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga had they had a total of 7 of the sacred jewel.

When she showed this stuff to the others they all looked at the many strange number and equations not knowing what they meant. After she had explained what she had done Inuyasha and the other realized that if Kagome's math was true, then all they could do was focus their attention on Naraku. Kagome wasn't sure of her math though, so she talked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to going back to Kaede's village. She could then go back to her own time and ask her teacher to check her math, and they could all enjoy a well deserved rest.

All that happened a few days ago, because that evening the whole group had returned to Kaede's village, but instead of going straight home Kagome decided that this could wait till morning, and everyone turned in pretty early. The only one not asleep was Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the roof of the hut looking up into the night sky. He had been his usual self the entire time he was with Inuyasha and the others, minus of course the fact that he was actually traveling with his half brother. The difference now was that he would be able to see his love. A love who helped him unlock the ultimate power of the Tenseiga, the attack of the heart. He unsheathed the Tenseiga as he remembered what Totosai had told him. When you use the ultimate power of the Tenseiga it takes a powerful attack from some other weapon and increases its power 10 fold. Sesshomaru sheathed the sword and fell into a sleep himself as he dreamt about being able to see his Digital Kitsune again.

Sesshomaru didn't know that he was being watched as he gazed at the stars. A figure, hidden in the trees of the forest smiled evilly before disappearing into thin air. Suddenly a dark wind whipped the night and a cloud blocked out the moon light and made the world pitch black. After the cloud passed a figure could be seen standing by the bone eaters well. As the light of the full moon completely lit the area we see it appears to be a young a young lord, with black hair and dark blue robes.

The lord looks at the well for several minutes before he smiles evilly and takes an object out from his robes. It is a pink jewel that glows with great power that is missing only a few pieces. The lord smiled as the bone eater's well magic is brought to life by the sacred jewel of the four souls. The strange figure then smiles and says, "Inuyasha always stops me from getting the sacred jewel shards here in the past, but from what I learned this well can take me into the future. There I can ambush the girl and take the last of her jewel shards, making the sacred jewel complete once again. I really should have gone after that wolf demon's shards earlier. He was much less of a threat then I thought he would be."

The strange figure then jumped lightly into the air and went down into the well, and in a flash of blue light he was gone from the feudal age.


	2. Back to the Past

_Declaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha. I own nothing more then the story line and the original characters and items. _

Chapter 2

Back to the Past

In the morning Kagome said good bye to everyone and was soon back at the Higoarashi shrine. It was a Saturday, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had agreed to take a week off from shard hunting so Kagome could get caught up in her school work, get her teacher to check her computations on the sacred jewel, and due several other things she needed to. As she climbed out of the Bone Eater's well in her own time she could hear Souta playing outside the well house. She opened the doors and smiled as she said, "Hey Souta, I'm back."

Souta looked over toward her and said, "Hey Kagome. Hey Inuyasha."

Kagome got a quizzical look on her face until she turned around and saw Inuyasha standing behind her. She instantly went in a rage driven speech as she said, "Inuyasha you said we would take a week vacation from shard hunting, and I was gone for one minute and you already came to get me."

Inuyasha took a few steps back and said, "Calm down. I'm coming because Sesshomaru wanted to make sure you talked to Rika as soon as you got here."

Kagome got a blank look on her face until she remembered about Rika and Renamon. Knowing what Sesshomaru would do if she didn't call Rika straight away Kagome handed her backpack to Inuyasha and ran into her house. After saying hi to her mother and grandfather Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Rika's number. As the phone rang she thought, "_This will be the first time Sesshomaru and Renamon have seen each other in about a month. I bet Renamon will be jumping for joy."_

Kagome's train of thought was interrupted when an older women's voice came over the phone and said, "Hello, Nonaka residents."

"Hello," Kagome said, "This is Kagome, and I was wondering if Rika is home."

The voice at the other end said, "I'm sorry, but Rika is at the Shinjuku Park with her friends. Can I take a message?"

Kagome sighed and said, "No, Thanks though."

"Well then good bye."

"Yeah, bye," Kagome said as she hung up the receiver.

Inuyasha had been standing beside her and asked, "So, when will Renamon be over?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Can I ask you a big favor Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha got an annoyed look on his face and his ears went back0 as he said, "What is it?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "It would be really helpful if you could go to Shinjuku Park and get Renamon. Rika's grandmother said Rika was there, and if Renamon isn't with her Rika would know where to find her."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Fine, where is this Shinjuku Park anyway?"

Kagome smiled as she dug in a drawer for a map and began to give Inuyasha instructions on how to reach the park.

At the park in question a group of kids were all hanging around a small cement structure hidden from the main path by some trees. Two girls were sitting on the grass playing the digimon card game, one was wearing a white shirt with a heart on it, and as she laid down a card she said, "Try to beat that Jerry."

The other girl, Jerry, looked at the cards in her hand for a second and then sighed because she knew she had been beat. She then smiled and said, "Well, at least it took you longer to beat me this time Rika."

Rika smiled slightly and said, "Yep, your getting better. I think your better then Kazu."

Kazu stuck his head out of the cement structure and said, "Pardon, did you just say Jerry is better then me." He then pulled out his own card deck and said, "Why don't we see who is better, right her, right now."

Jerry smiled as she said, "Okay Kazu." Rika stood up from where she was sitting and Kazu quickly took her seat. As Rika watched them start playing a few more people and one red dinosaur walked out of the structure. Rika turned toward them and said, "So, how is dino boy today?"

Takato, Henry, and Kazu sighed and said, "He still has this pesky cold. I hope Yamachi is able to make a cure for it soon. He just sneezed a pyro sphere attack and it almost hit Henry."

Rika looked over toward Henry and noticed that his orange vest was singed on one side. She was about to comment on it when she heard Jerry scream.

Rika and the other turned to see Jerry pointing her finger at a man in a set of red robes, with long white hair and dog ears. Before anyone knew it Leomon came out of nowhere and attacked the stranger with his fist of the beast king. After Rika and Renamon had returned from the feudal ages Impmon had some how released Leomon's data and he reassembled himself. That was the happiest anyone had seen Jerry in a while.

Leomon was attacking the stranger furiously with his sword, and finally the guy got tired of dodging the lion digimon's blade and took out his sword which quickly transformed to a huge blade. He then used his blade to block one of Leomon's attacks and they were both sent flying backwards. They were about to charge each other again when Rika yelled, "Leomon stop. This guy isn't an enemy."

Leomon turned around to see Rika walking past him and toward the strange man with dog ears. The strange man grunted a little and sheathed his sword as he said, "There you are, I have been looking all over for you Rika."

Rika just glared at the stranger and said, "Inuyasha don't lie to me. I know you followed my scent straight her once you got to the park. Now, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha huffed and said, "Well we tried to call you to tell you we were taking a week's vacation from jewel hunting, but you weren't home. So I had to come find you."

The other tamers had now figured out that Rika knew this guy some how and had come closer. Henry turned to Rika and asked, "Rika, who is this?"

Rika realized that the others didn't know Inuyasha and she quickly said, "Oh sorry. This is Inuyasha. Remember I told you about how I traveled back in time and got kidnapped."

Everyone nodded and upon seeing this Rika said, "Well Inuyasha here was one of the people who saved me. He is a half-demon, and a powerful fighter."

Leomon walked over to him and after looking at him a second held out his hand and said, "Sorry, I'm just a little protective of Jerry. I hope there are no hard feelings?"

Inuyasha nodded and shook Leomon's hand, and after answering a few of the tamers questions about his sword and his ears he turned back to Rika and asked, "So where is Renamon anyway?"

Rika called Renamon and the digital kitsune appeared beside her. Renamon looked as she always had, except for the addition of the Rensaiga. Ever since the Darkswordmon incident she had constantly carried the sword in its sheath which was strapped onto her back. She looked around a second and then noticed Inuyasha standing there. She smiled and said, "Hello Inuyasha. It has been a while."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "A month. I just came here to tell you we are stopping in Kaede's village for a week, and that you are expected to pop by to see a certain someone."

Renamon nodded her head, trying to contain her excitement in being able to see Sesshomaru again. Before she could leave, an idea then crossed her mind and she said, "Inuyasha, when's the last time you had a good friendly sparing match?"

A smile appeared on his face as he said, "I get ya." Inuyasha jumped back several yards and pulled out his Tetsusaiga as Renamon took a few steps forward as she pulled out her Rensaiga. She then yelled across the field, "I agree not to use the diamond slash if you won't use the wind scar. Agreed?"

Inuyasha nodded and charged toward Renamon. Renamon jumped out of his way and landed on a tree branch. She brought the Rensaiga up into both hands and jumped down on Inuyasha. Inuyasha block the attack with the Tetsusaiga. This clashing of blades went on for 20 minutes with the tamers watched in awe with their partners who had heard the fight and come to see what was going on. Every time Inuyasha would attack Renamon would gracefully jump out of the way and then attack him while his back was turned, and every time she would do that Inuyasha would have just enough time to bring his blade around and block the attack. After they had enough Renamon sheathed the Rensaiga and Inuyasha did the same. The tamers and other digimon clapped as Takato said, "Wow that was cool."

Rika smiled as she said, "Yep, Renamon is quite the swordsman, can give this mutt a run for his money."

Inuyasha shot a glare at Rika before he said, "Well, I'm heading back to Kagome's house. You coming with Renamon?" Renamon nodded and after saying a quick goodbye to Rika she leapt after Inuyasha as he made his way back to the Higoarashi Shrine. Rika watched them disappear in the distance before she was assaulted by the other tamers wanting to know who else she met back in the past.

Renamon and Inuyasha were back at the shrine in a few minutes, and while Inuyasha headed over to the house Renamon went straight for the well house. Before you could blink she was through the shrine doors and down the well, being enveloped by a swirling demonic aura.

Soon she hopped out of the well, and into the feudal age of Japan. She looked around, remembering the last time she had seen Sesshomaru. Renamon then heard someone calling out to her, and she turned to see Rin running toward her, her hands grasped around a ring of flowers she had been making. Renamon bent down and gave Rin a good hug as she said, "Hey Rin. How have you been?"

Rin stepped back and smiled as she said, "I'm just fine. It is so nice to see you again Lady Renamon, and I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru will be even happier to see you."

Renamon stood up and smiled as she said, "Well we better not be keeping our lord waiting." Rin smile broadened as she and Renamon began to walk back to Kaede's village. As they walked Rin told Renamon about everything that had been happening. As Renamon listened she thought, "_Well, it seems like these guys have been having business as usual." _

As the village came into view Renamon saw Jaken running from the village in a panic. Renamon soon knew why because after him came the demon cat Kirara playfully chasing after him. Renamon chuckled as she heard Jaken yell, "GO AWAY YOU PESKY CAT. I AM NOT A MOUSE FOR YOU TO TOURTURE. I AM JAKEN, WEILDER OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS." Jaken then realized the Rin and Renamon were walking toward him and he stopped dead in his tracks. This was a bad move because Kirara was not expecting her pray to stop running in the middle of the chase and she plowed right over the little toad demon. Kirara then noticed Renamon standing there, trying to contain her laughter about Jaken's misfortune, and she transformed back into her small kitten form. Renamon picked her up and began to pet her. Kirara mewed as Renamon said, "It is nice to see you too Kirara." Renamon, Rin, and Kirara waited for Jaken to recover from being made into road pizza before they continued toward the village.

Once they were in the village they began to look for the others, but they didn't have to look long. After a few minutes of looking they heard someone scream pervert and the sound of someone getting smacked hard. Renamon directed the little group in the direction of the sound, and wasn't surprised to Sango with a bright red face and Miroku on the ground with a fresh hand print across his face. As Renamon got closer she said, "Don't you two ever give it a rest."

Sango and Miroku soon forgot what had just happened and were warmly greeting Renamon. Renamon caught up with them for a while when Shippo and Kohaku came looking for Sango and Miroku, and Shippo began to beg Renamon to bring Rika back so he could play the digimon card game with her again, hoping to prove himself against her. Renamon smiled as she said, "Why can't you guys pass through the well like Inuyasha does?"

Sango shrugged and said, "No, we can't pass through the well like Kagome and Inuyasha do."

Renamon thought a second and then said, "Well Kagome is able to bring that huge bag over to this era and its easily bigger then the average human. So, maybe if you hung onto her or Inuyasha while they went through the well maybe you could get through."

Miroku said, "That is an interesting theory. We should give it a try sometime."

Renamon and the others caught up for a bit longer, but finally Renamon couldn't stand it anymore and asked, "Sango, do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

Sango smiled in a knowing way and said, "He is back at Kaede's house. Last time I saw him he was just sitting on her roof watching the clouds go by, so he probably is still there." Renamon thanked Sango and headed off in the direction of Kaede's hut. When she was sure the others wouldn't see her she broke into a fast run and was at the hut in a minute flat. Once the hut had come into view Renamon saw that someone was laying on the roof, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't Kaede. She quickly leapt up to the roof and as she landed she said, "Hey you, what are you doing up here all by your self? It looks like to me you could use some company."

Sesshomaru had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed Renamon approach and she had caught him pretty off guard, but he soon regained his composure and stood up. He then walked over to where Renamon was standing and said, "I have missed you Renamon."

Renamon almost melted at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, and she replied, "and I missed you as well Sesshomaru." She then leaned into him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. After she broke of the kiss Sesshomaru's usual cool composure disappeared, and he and Renamon began to talk about anything and everything.

Sesshomaru and Renamon had been talking for hours now, and had about run out of things to talk about when Sesshomaru said, "So, I see you have started carrying the Rensaiga around."

Renamon looked over her shoulder as she said, "Since it is a sword forged of your fang I think of it a way to keep you with me always."

Sesshomaru sighed as she said, "I'm glad your putting the sword to good use."

Renamon and Sesshomaru then sat in silence for a few minutes before Renamon said, "Sesshomaru, I had forgotten just how happy I am when I am with you. I wish we could always be together."

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "As do I, but only you can travel through the well. Both of us know you can not forsake Rika for my sake."

Renamon nodded and said, "Yeah, I can never forget about Rika. I just wish we could spend a little more time together."

Sesshomaru leaned over to Renamon and said, "I know. I to wish I could spend every moment with you, my digital kitsune."

Renamon blushed a bit before she slid closer to Sesshomaru and he brought his hand around her. As she nestled into his strong, protective arm they looked off and watched the sun set. As the sun finished setting Renamon brought her head up to Sesshomaru's and they enjoyed one long, passionate kiss. After they broke off that kiss they quickly kissed again. After a few minutes of this Renamon lowered her head and fell asleep with her head resting on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru looked down and couldn't help but think, "_If only I could go with you, for I know Rin doesn't care where we are as long as I am there to protect her. If we all could travel through the well as you do we could be together as long as we both live_."


	3. A Spell Cast by Person Unknown

_Declaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha. I own nothing more then the story line and the original characters and items. ___

Chapter 3

A spell cast by person unknown

Renamon spent the next week in the feudal era with Sesshomaru and the others. During that time Inuyasha was constantly going back and forth through the well. Renamon enjoyed every minute of her time with Sesshomaru, and each night they would go up onto the roof of Kaede's hut and watch the sunset, curled up in each others arms.

On the night before Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the others were due to continue their hunt for Naraku, Renamon and Sesshomaru were enjoying the sunset for what they thought was the last time for a while. They were sitting in silence until Renamon said, "Sesshomaru, can't you stay here just a little longer?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "Sadly I fell we must go and kill that dirty half-demon Naraku."

Renamon sighed as she said, "I thought you would say that." They sat in silent until the sun disappeared, and then Sesshomaru suddenly turned his head. Renamon looked up at him and asked, "Sesshomaru, what is the matter?"

Sesshomaru stood up and said, "Naraku." Renamon stood up beside him and they both jumped down from Kaede's roof. Sesshomaru went inside the hut and in a few seconds the whole group, including Rin and Jaken, were running fast in the direction that Naraku's demonic aura was emanating from. After running for about thirty minutes they ran into the clearing where the Bone Eater's well stood. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked around frantically, trying to find Naraku when Sesshomaru realized that Naraku's demonic aura was emanating from the well itself. When he was about to say something a red spire of light erupted from the bottom of the bone eaters well. Before any of them knew it the light grew brighter and blinded them all to what was happening.

Suddenly everyone felt the pressure of something wrapping itself around there waists, and what ever it was began to pull them toward the bone eaters well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were trying to cut what ever had a hold of them, but they then heard Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku yelling for help. All three had suddenly begun to glow red, and then with out notice they faded away into thin air. Inuyasha was the next in line, and then Rin, Jaken, Shippo, and Kirara. Sesshomaru then heard Renamon yell his name as she too faded from existence. Sesshomaru then stopped fighting what ever was happening, and he too began to glow red and soon he disappeared into thin air. The light from the bone eater well died out, and a lone cackle could be heard emanating from the bottom of the well.

Sesshomaru was surprised when he woke up on a hard stone surface. He opened his eyes to see it was still dark out, and as he stood up he heard Renamon, Inuyasha, and the others moaning as they recovered from what ever happened. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the light Sango said, "What happened to us? Kohaku, are you alright?"

Kohaku was still disorientated, but was able to say, "I'm fine Sango."

Inuyasha then left out a yelp of surprise as he said, "I know where we are."

As everyone got up they looked around and thought they were just at a shrine somewhere, that it was nothing to get Inuyasha worried. That was until they heard a bus blare its horn, and they all turned to see the bright lights of the city spread out before them like a blanket of stars. Everyone looked in aw except Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Renamon who knew that this couldn't be a good thing. They were all brought out of their train of thoughts when they heard Souta calling, "Hey Inuyasha."

Souta ran up to Inuyasha and smiled at him. Inuyasha turned to face him and asked, "Where's Kagome right now?"

Souta scratched his head a second and said, "I think she's up in her room studying." As soon as Souta had said that Inuyasha made one great leap and leapt up to the second story of Kagome's house. He poked his head in her room and after a few moments they all heard Kagome shout at the top of her lungs, "WHAT!"

Kagome's head soon appeared in the window and her jaw dropped as she saw Sesshomaru, Renamon, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken were all standing in the court yard of the shrine. Kagome quickly ran down stairs and was out the front door in ten seconds flat. She ran over and asked what had happened. After the explanation Kagome said, "I guess Naraku figured out a way to control the bone eater's well with his power. He must have used it to bring you all here to my time, but why would he do that?"

Renamon sighed as she said, "Isn't that the big question."

Kagome sat silent for a second until Inuyasha asked, "Uh, Kagome."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and asked, "What is it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha got a slight worried, yet curious look as he said, "I wonder if the Bone Eater's well will still work for you and me."

Kagome got a strange look on her face and then she turned and jogged over to the well house. She disappeared inside for a few seconds, and then reemerged as she said, "The well won't work. I can't get back to the feudal era."

"I wonder what could stop the well from working." Miroku asked as he watched Kagome return to the group.

Renamon said, "I think it just needs time to recover."

Sesshomaru looked quizzically at Renamon a second before he asked, "What do you mean?"

Renamon replied, "For some reason I can sense the power level of the bone eaters well, and after transporting all of use over to this time it has exhausted its reserves of demonic energy. It will slowly regenerate that energy, but until the time it can transport all of you in one day it won't transport anybody or anything to the feudal era."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but then Kohaku piped up and asked, "So, what are we going to do until the well can send us back."

Kagome suddenly went pale at the thought of having to deal with everyone being in the modern era. She dreaded having to explain every little thing, having to keep Sesshomaru from killing anyone, and the worst of them all, trying to keep Miroku from asking every girl on the Japanese islands to bear him a child. With this rush of anxiety Kagome passed out, and would have hit the hard stone of the shrine if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. Inuyasha turned to Souta and said, "Hey squirt. Go get your mom and grandfather up. I think that they should know they are going to have a few house guests." Souta nodded and headed toward the house. In the time it took Kagome's mother and grandfather to get out side she had woken up and was now trying to convince Renamon to get Rika and her friends to help her.

After enough pestering Renamon said, "Alright, I'll ask Rika, but I can't guarantee anything, got it?"

Kagome nodded as her mother and grandfather walked up behind her. Kagome began to explain the situation to them, but the second she mentioned that Sesshomaru, Kirara, Shippo, and Jaken were full demons her grandfather started throwing sutras everywhere and was screaming, "DEMONS BE GONE."

After a few minutes of this Kagome and her mother were able to calm gramps down, and in good time because Sesshomaru was about to do it for them, the hard way. Finally after several minutes of thinking and planning Kagome got everyone together and said, "All right, this is how will work things until we can get something better in place. Sango, you, Kirara, and Rin are going to be staying in my room. Shippo, you and Kohaku will stay in Souta's room. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Jaken will stay in our living room, and Sesshomaru, you will be staying with Renamon at Rika's house for a few nights."

Sesshomaru usual cool exterior concealed the fact that his heart was doing back flips. He looked over toward Renamon and said, "Very well, lead the way Renamon."

Renamon nodded and after telling Kagome to call the house in the morning she stood beside Sesshomaru who formed his usual flying cloud and they left the shrine, heading to the Nonaka residents.

It took them roughly 20 minutes to get across town; all the way Sesshomaru was amazed at the amount of humans in the area. He was angry that there were no more demons, but when ever he was around Renamon the heat of his rage was cooled the second it began to heat up. They landed in the courtyard, and Sesshomaru was glad that the house was at least somewhat like what he was used to. Renamon looked around a second and then turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Wait here, I have to go talk to Rika."

Renamon then coolly walked into the house and found Rika and Seiko were playing a board game while Mukino read a book. Mukino, Rika's mother, was the first to notice Renamon and she smiled and said, "Hello Renamon. How was your trip back to the feudal era?"

Rika and Seiko looked up from their game and Seiko, Rika's grandmother, asked, "Did you get to see all the friends you and Rika made."

Renamon nodded and did a cheesy smile as she said, "Yeah, about that. Something happened."

Rika stood up as she said, "What happened Renamon? Did a digimon bioemerge while you were coming home?"

Renamon shook her head as she said, "Nothing like that. For some reason the well that can transport people through time did something."

Rika raised an eye brow as she said, "What did it do?"

Renamon sighed as she poked her head out into the yard and yelled something. Rika, Mukino, and Seiko waited a second, wondering what was going on. They didn't wonder long though because soon the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, walked through the patio door.

Rika was silent a second before she eyed Renamon and asked, "Who else is in this time?"

"Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken were also transported if you don't include those who could already go through the well. Now, the well has drained its demonic energy, and won't be able to transport anybody for a while. So, that's why Sesshomaru is here."

Rika nodded and turned to Mukino and asked, "Mom, do you mind if Renamon has a friend stay with us for a while?"

Mukino looked over toward Sesshomaru, and after a while said, "Well, a friend of Renamon is a friend of ours. The question is where should he stay."

Sesshomaru walked outside as he said, "I'll sleep on the roof." Then without another word Sesshomaru leapt up onto the roof and laid down. Mukino watched him a second and then turned to Renamon and said, "He seems a little cold, but respectful none the less."

Renamon smiled and looked toward Sesshomaru as she said, "Yep, that's how Sesshomaru usually is with people." Then, without another word Renamon disappeared into the shadows and Rika, Mukino, and Seiko were left to finish what they were doing. Seiko looked over to the clock on the wall to see it was 10:00, and that Rika needed to get to bed, but before she sent Rika off she asked, "Rika, is that the guy you told us about? Is he the one who gave Renamon that sword?"

Rika just smiled as she left the room, and that smile was enough to answer Seiko's question. Soon, everyone was in bed, both at the Higoarashi shrine and at the Nonaka residents. Though no one noticed a certain digital kitsune go up on to the roof to sleep beside the lord of the western lands.


	4. The Black Arrow of Naraku

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha. I own nothing more then the story line and the origional characters and items._

Chapter 4

The Black Arrow of Naraku

Rika woke up about 7:30 the next morning. It was Saturday, so she was in no rush to get ready. She walked out of her room at around 8:00 in her usual pair of jeans and white shirt with a blue heart. She began to search for Renamon around the house. Rika knew that Renamon usually slept in the guest bedroom that her mother and grandmother now considered to be her bedroom. When she didn't find Renamon there or anywhere else in the house she decided to check one more place before calling her. She went outside and after getting to the other side of the courtyard turned and smiled when she saw that Renamon sleeping beside Sesshomaru on the roof. "I'll let them sleep until after I've eaten breakfast." She thought to herself as she walked in the house. Just as she was entering the dinning room she heard the phone ring and picked it up.

The person at the other end said, "Hello, is this Rika Nonaka?"

Rika replied "Yes, and who is this?"

"This is Kagome. I was just calling to see how Sesshomaru did over at your house."

"He behaved himself and went to sleep a few minutes after he and Renamon arrived. He went to sleep on the roof, and I found out this morning that Renamon went up and joined him."

Rika heard Kagome sigh as she said, "Well at least you had it easy. Last night was a disaster over here. Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku were the only ones that behaved. Miroku was being his usual perverted self and Inuyasha got into a fight with Jaken and they practically destroyed the living room."

"Sounds pretty peaceful over there now."

"Yeah, I sat Inuyasha until he was out cold and then took Jaken and made him sleep in the well house because he was the one who started the fight, but this isn't why I called."

Rika said, "Then, why did you call?"

"Well, I think we need to get these guys introduced to the modern world since I don't know how long they are going to be here, and my mother wants them all out of the house so she can clean. So, I was hoping you could call some off your friends and we could get them to help us get these guys acquainted with the 21st century."

Rika grumbled as she said, "Fine, I'll give Takato and Henry a call, but only those two at first. I call you back when me, Renamon, and Sesshomaru are about to come over to the shrine."

"Thanks Rika, see you later."

"Bye," said Rika as she hung up the phone and was about to pick it up to dial Takato's number when she heard a knock coming from the outside gate. She went to the front gate to see Takato and Henry standing there with Guilmon, who still had his cold, and Terriermon. After dodging one of Guilmon's dangerous sneezes Rika lead the guys inside the house. Takato, Henry, followed Rika out to the court yard while Guilmon lay down to take nap and Terriermon wandered off somewhere.

After making a bit of small talk Rika said, "I have a something to ask you two?"

Takato turned towards her and said, "What is it Rika?"

Rika said, "Do you remember last weekend when you meet Inuyasha?"

Henry put his hand to his chin and said, "You mean the guy who Renamon had that sparing match with."

Rika nodded her head and said, "Yeah, him. Well he and about 8 of his friends have been brought from the feudal era to our time, and that's where I need your help. We have to help a girl named Kagome keep track of them all as she takes them out into the city."

Henry just shrugged his shoulder and said, "Well, I guess I can help. How about you?" Takato nodded his head and Rika thank them both for giving her and Kagome a hand. She was about to call Renamon when they heard a commotion coming form the roof. Soon Terriermon came running down from the roof with a very angry Sesshomaru hot on his tail.

Rika called up to Renamon who was in a much calmer state of mind and asked, "What happened?"

Renamon jumped down from the roof and said, "Terriermon was being his usual rude self, and Sesshomaru doesn't like being made fun of by such a small animal."

Rika sighed and said, "Though I can understand where Sesshomaru is coming from, I think Henry would appreciate not seeing Terriermon sliced to ribbons by the Toukijin."

Renamon nodded and waited for Terriermon and Sesshomaru to run by. She grabbed Terriermon by one of his ears and with one quick fluid motion she hurled him at Henry and knocked the green haired tamer over with his own partner. She then caught Sesshomaru by his right and only arm and said, "Ignore Terriermon, he didn't know who he was talking to, but I think he knows now."

Sesshomaru's rage instantly cooled at the feel of his hand grasping and Renamon's, but once she had released his hand he slowly walked over to where Terriermon and Henry were still sprawled out on the ground. He pulled out the Toukijin and brought the tip of the blade within an inch of Terriermon's face and said, "Will you be doing that again?"

Terriermon furiously shook his head and Sesshomaru quickly sheathed the Toukijin. He then turned to Renamon and said, "So, what are we doing today? When were in the feudal era you let me decide, but now that I'm in your time it's your call."

Renamon nodded and said, "I over heard Rika just now, and after we do a few introductions we are going to head over to where the others are, and then go out so you all can see the modern world. Now, for introductions."

Renamon pointed toward Henry, Takato, Terriermon, and Guilmon in turn and gave their names. After that was done Renamon looked toward the guys and said, "This is Sesshomaru. A full dog demon from the feudal era, and he was little patience for horse play, got it."

Henry, Takato, and Terriermon nodded their heads while Guilmon got a little closer and began to sniff, trying to get Sesshomaru's scent. Suddenly something began to tickle his nose, and he began to take in a big breath. Sesshomaru saw a bright red glow forming in the digimon's mouth and before Renamon knew it she was forced to the ground and a Pyro Sneeze had flew over top of her.

Sesshomaru was about to slay the red dinosaur digimon when Renamon held him back and said, "Give him a break. He is a few shards short of a full jewel if you know what I mean, and besides he's got a nasty cold."

Sesshomaru nodded and eased up. After a few more minutes of getting to know each other Rika popped into the house to call Kagome and once she was done they were off. Kagome's house was a fair distance away from Rika's, but because of Sesshomaru, and Guilmon presence they would have to walk to avoid causing a commotion on the subway or on a bus. As they walked Sesshomaru's face was facing straight forward, but his eyes were flying about trying to take it all in. When he first passed over the city the thick smell of a strange smoke and other smells almost overpowered him, but he knew how to turn his senses off. Before they had even left Rika's house he had dulled his sense of smell to that of a human.

This world was amazing to him. There were great metal chariots that moved without horses, buildings taller then his father in his true form, and so much more. While the others viewed the walk to Kagome's as an inconvenience, Sesshomaru thought it all went too quickly for they were at the Higoarashi shrine before the lord of the western lands even realized they had walked for quite a while. As they climbed the steps to the shrine Rika turned to Takato and Henry and said, "Now you two are here to help us keep an eye on the others from the feudal era. I expect you to be attentive and an actual help, not a burden. You got that."

Henry and Takato nodded their heads as the group reached the top steps of the shrine. Suddenly three paper sutras came flying across the court yard and attached themselves to the foreheads of Sesshomaru, Guilmon, and Terriermon. The sutras didn't do anything, but none the less Sesshomaru ran up with great speed to the Kagome's grandpa and said, "Are you quite done?"

The old man was scared stiff, but Renamon quietly appeared beside Sesshomaru and gave him a slight nudge. Sesshomaru turned his head and got the hint from Renamon to let the old man off. While this was going on Rika introduced Takato and Henry to everyone and after a few more minutes of this and Rika worked with Kagome to organize the group. Kagome would lead the group through the city and would keep tabs on Inuyasha and Shippo. Rika was assigned Sango and Kohaku. Renamon, to her great pleasure, was assigned Sesshomaru. Takato was asked to keep an eye on Miroku. Finally, Henry was assigned Rin and Jaken.

Kagome stood in front of the group and said, "Okay everyone. Here is what I've got planned. We are just going to go to a nearby park so my mother can have a chance to get the house better prepared for having so many guests over. The park is 5 blocks away, and we can't afford to have anyone get lost."

As Kagome continued Henry joked that she sounded like a teacher and Rika just rolled her eyes. Minus Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, everyone in the group was dressed in more modern cloths. Sango was dressed in a pink short sleeve with blue jeans. Kohaku was in a similar green shirt and blue jeans. Miroku was in a dark purple T-shirt with black jeans. Shippo was allowed to keep his outfit if he promises to wear a backpack to cover his tail. Rin was in a yellow shirt and blue jeans, while Jaken was basically dressed the same minus his little hat and the staff of two heads which he was forced to leave in the house.

Once Kagome had finished she led the group down the steps of the shrine and into the hustle and bustle of the city. Among the problems they encountered as they walked the 5 blocks to the park was many people giving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha strange looks, Miroku trying his hardest to free him self from Takato and Guilmon's grip to go ask a pack of girls to bare him a child, and Rin and Jaken getting separated from the group and only being found when a car almost hit them. Sesshomaru had stepped in at the last second and with one hand stopped the car dead in its track, and leaving a significant dent in the front bumper of the car.

After all this the group finally made it to the park, and they all separated to do their own things. Kagome got to answering a few questions Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango had. Rika began to play the digimon card game with Shippo. Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, and Takato listened to Inuyasha tell them about some of the adventures the he and the others had been on in the feudal era. Rin went about picking flowers to make a necklace for Sesshomaru and Renamon, and Jaken kept an eye on Rin and also watched as Rika and Shippo played with the strangely colored sutras.

Renamon and Sesshomaru, however, left the others and went off into a nice secluded part of the park, where Sesshomaru could tell no human had been at for at least a year. They sat down on the grass in the middle of the small clearing and watched the clouds go by, just like they had done once back in the feudal era. They sat in silence for a while before Renamon asked, "So, how are you liking the modern era?"

Sesshomaru turned toward her and said, "It is interesting. Some of the stuff I saw I couldn't of dreamed of. Horseless carriages, the tall building of glass and metal, and the many other wonders of you time. I can say that there is one that tops them all, in both the feudal era and this modern era."

Renamon gave Sesshomaru a quizzical look as she asked, "Oh, and what is that?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he said, "You."

Renamon blushed as she said, "Sesshomaru, you know just how to get me flustered." Renamon and Sesshomaru then slowly snuggled together and enjoyed each others touch for some time. They soon got to talking again, and yet again Sesshomaru led Renamon into a verbal trap that got her to blush, but this time instead of telling him off she just leaned in a gave him a kiss. They kissed each other almost continuously for twenty minutes.

Renamon and Sesshomaru met back up with the others an hour later. Renamon's fur looking a little messed up and Sesshomaru just smiling at the world in general. Luckily for them no one noticed there slightly messy appearances and in a few minutes they were socializing with the others like nothing had happened

Rika had just beaten Shippo for the third time and had just put her cards up when a sudden and strange wind blew across the large grassy part of the park. Rika was about to brush it off as a gust when she heard a familiar voice say, "Inuyasha, how are you enjoying your time in modern era?"

Everyone turned their heads to see Naraku standing at the other end of the clearing, smiling at them with a grin that would make the devil shack in his boots. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Renamon instantly went into action drawing their blades and putting themselves between Naraku and the others. Inuyasha snarled at Naraku as he said, "So, was you who took control of the bone eaters well?"

Naraku just nodded and said, "Yes, Inuyasha, it was me. I used the power of the sacred jewel to take control of that old well and bring you all here, out of your element. So, now its time high time the sacred jewel was whole once again. Now that I have that wolf's shards all that are left are the ones in your possession."

"Wolf's shards! You got Kouga's jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku smiled as she said, "That's very perceptive of you Inuyasha. Yes, I have taken the shards away from that pitiful excuse of a demon, and with their added power I now have a few new surprises up my sleeve."

Inuayasha, Sesshomaru, and Renamon tensed up and got ready for Naraku's assault, and they didn't have to wait long. Naraku transformed his hands into tentacles and launched them into the ground, and after a few seconds of nothing happening several dozen tentacles came shooting of the ground and began to attack Inuyasha, Renamon, and Sesshomaru. Naraku was smiling when he heard a strange voice shout, "Lightning Joust" a bolt of blue lighting came flying at him. He quickly reformed his hands and using another new power produced a barrier and blocked the attack. Once the dust had cleared Naraku looked over to where the attack had come from and saw a tall figure clad in silver armor and a creature as tall as a mountain and clad in green armor.

Naraku turned to them and said, "Who are you?"

The one in silver said, "I'm Gallantmon and that's Megagargelmon, and when you attack are friends you are in for a world of hurt."

Naraku just smiled as he said, "So, you are like that shaman that had a hand in my defeat last time I faced Inuyasha, Sakyuamon. Well, I think its time you see an attack I developed especially for warriors like you, who are two warriors fighting as one." Naraku pulled two metal disks from his cloths, and after mumbling something he threw them at Gallantmon and Megagargelmon. The disks attached themselves to the two mega level digimon and began to shock the two megas with a demonic energy.

After a few minutes of this the two megas were drained of so much energy they had to dedigivolve and separated. Once they had finished dedigivolving Guilmon and Terriermon were on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. At the same time Henry and Takato were out cold from the force of the attack. This left Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Renamon to deal with Naraku by them selves.

Naraku slowly turned to face the trio again and said, "Now, all I have is two more surprises. Why don't we get one of them out of the way?" With that Naraku seemed to turn into a cloud of Miasma and split him self in two. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried attacking the clouds, but nothing happened. One was heading toward Renamon while the other was heading toward Rika. The clouds incased them, but then quickly left them and returned to where they had started. Naraku reformed into his usual self and held up his two hands. In one hand he had one long red hair, and in the other a few short yellow hairs.

He held up out the red hair and it suddenly glowed with a dark energy and transformed into a black arrow. He then took the yellow hairs and fused them with the black arrow. Inuyasha didn't wait for him to finish what he was doing because he had ran up and began to slash at him with his Tetsusaiga, and soon after Sesshomaru did the same with the Toukijin. There assault had no effect because Naraku just turned into Miasma again and reformed him self several yards away. He then looked down to the black arrow and it began to glow a dark, evil looking red. He formed his left arm into a bow and pulled the arrow taught.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got ready to dodge the arrow Naraku was aiming at them, but just before he released the arrow he aimed up into the sky and launched it. Inuyasha watched as the Arrow reached the top of its arch, and then stopped mid flight. It began to spin like a compass, and after a few seconds it suddenly stopped and resumed its flight.

Before Renamon, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or anyone else could react the arrow had struck Rika right in the shoulder. The arrow turned into a liquid and the whole arrow went through the wound into Rika's body. The injury quickly healed itself up, and Rika fell down on the ground, out cold and running a high fever.

Renamon went over to tend to Rika while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried to attack Naraku for the second time, but after they slashed him to pieces they found out they had been fighting a demon puppet. A demon puppet that Sesshomaru guessed had taken a long time to create due to the fact it held the same powers as the real Naraku. He quickly forgot about this and turned to help Renamon. Renamon had picked Rika up, and before anyone could say a word she was gone, taking Rika home.

Sesshomaru knew that Naraku had cast a spell on Rika, for just before Renamon had left he had sensed Rika's scent change, from that of a human's, to something like Inuyasha's. Her scent was half human, and the other half wasn't demon, but something else.


	5. No longer Human

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon_

Chapter 5

No longer Human

A few minutes after Renamon had left Kagome had told everyone they should head home, and then she said, "Sesshomaru, I think it would be best if you go see how Rika and Renamon are."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and after telling Rin to behave and Jaken to keep Rin safe he jumped high into the air and formed his floating cloud and began to fly in the direction of Rika's house. Kagome and the others waited for Henry and Takato to wake up, and Kagome said, "Hey you two, you all right?"

Henry rubbed his head and said, "Yeah, that guy can sure pack a punch. What was his name again?"

Kagome sighed and said, "That is Naraku, and now that he has Kouga's jewel shards he is practically unstoppable. So, you sure you're all right?"

Henry and Takato nodded their heads, and as they stood up Takato asked, "Hey, where's Rika?"

Kagome paused a second and said, "Renamon ran her home. Naraku hit her in the shoulder with a black arrow, and the whole thing melted into her shoulder. After it was gone she just blacked out, and began to run a very high fever."

Takato and Henry looked at each other and Takato said, "What do you think we should do Henry?"

Henry stood silent for a few seconds before he said, "We'll go over in the morning, but right now I think she could probably just use some rest and some time alone with her family." Takato nodded and after saying good bye Guilmon, Takato, Henry, and Terriermon headed home. Kagome soon rounded up the others and got them back to the shrine with out incident.

The same could not be said at the Nonaka household. Sesshomaru arrived only a few minutes after Renamon had, but he could sense that the mood of the house had already changed. When he first arrived it was warm and inviting, now the place gave of the feeling of sorrow and worry. He slowly walked along the patio and stopped by the door he knew lead to Rika's room. He could hear several people breathing inside, but as he got closer to the door it opened and Renamon stepped out. She closed the door as she said, "So, where is everyone else?"

Sesshomaru could tell Renamon was bottling up a lot of her emotions, and he was silent for a few seconds before he said, "The two friends of Rika, the boys, woke up from Naraku's attack and said they would be by in the morning to see how she is doing. Kagome mentioned that she would try to get Inuyasha and the others down about mid afternoon to come visit if Rika isn't feeling better."

Renamon looked back to the door and said, "Sesshomaru, your senses are very keen, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and a few seconds later Renamon said, "Then tell me. What has happened to Rika? What did Naraku do to her?"

Sesshomaru sighed for he had feared he would be asked such a question. He brought Renamon into an embrace and said, "I do not now what Naraku has done, and I do not know why Rika is running such a high fever for her scent doesn't carry the smell of one who is sick. Her scent has changed, but I can not say how it has changed, and what the change represents. All we can do is wait until morning. I may be able to discern more then."

Renamon smothered her head in Sesshomaru's tail, which was sitting on his shoulder, and began to cry. Sesshomaru held her until she finished and then with out a word he went up to the roof of the house while Renamon went back inside Rika's room to see if anything had changed.

It was a sleepless night for everyone at Rika's house. Her grandmother and mother took turns checking on Rika, but spent most of the night in the living room. Renamon spent the night sitting in Rika's room and keeping tabs on her condition. She was relieved that about midnight Rika moved a bit and pulled her blanket over her head. This was Renamon was able to relax just enough to fall asleep and rest her nerves. Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't shake the feeling like Rika's scent was changing, and he had smelled the new scent somewhere before.

Sesshomaru thought as he gazed into space, "What could be the new scent be in Rika's scent. It doesn't smell human, yet it doesn't smell like a demon. What could it be? I have smelled it before, but where."

Sesshomaru thought back, trying to remember when he had first encountered this strange, yet familiar scent. He thought back to when he and Renamon had defeated Naraku, when he had saved Renamon from Kouga, when they had defeated Kagura and Kanna, and when Renamon was tending to his wounds when he had first joined up with Inuyasha and the others. Sesshomaru eyes widened as he realized that it was Renamon's scent. That Rika's scent was slowly changing into a mixture of her and Renamon's scent. He didn't know what it meant, but with every passing second Rika's scent changed until around 5:00 when the it finally stopped changing, when it was perfect 50, 50 split. Half the scent was Rika's and half of it was Renamon's.

Sesshomaru got down from the roof of the house at 6:00 and knocked on the bedroom door. After a few seconds the door opened, and Renamon stepped out while trying to stop a yawn. She rubbed her eye as she said, "What is it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru walked past Renamon and closed the bedroom door behind him. He stuck the sheath of the Tenseiga in the door, sealing it shut, and then walked over to Rika's bed. After a few quite moments he gently lifted the blanket off, and saw why Rika's scent had changed. He left the blanket off and went back to the door. He replaced the Tenseiga on his belt and opened the door and motion for Renamon to come in. Sesshomaru was standing in between Rika and Renamon when he said, "Are you sure you want to see what has happened over the course of the night?"

Renamon nerves were at the breaking point when Sesshomaru stepped aside and showed Rika to Renamon. Renamon almost fainted on the spot. Rika had under gone a form of transformation. Rika's ears had changed into Renamon's long, furry, pointed ears. Purple arm guards had manifested themselves on her arms, and the worst of it was from her waist down. Renamon could see that her leg structure had changed. She legs were now shaped like Renamon. Scratch that, they practically were Renamon's legs. As a final touch Rika had also grown a tail exactly like Renamon's.

Renamon just stood their in silence as Sesshomaru said, "I can still smell the change occurring, though it has slowed down greatly. If we can not undo this in three days time, she will transform completely from human to digimon."

Renamon was on the verge of tears when she said, "An…and after that."

Sesshomaru lowered his head slightly as he said, "She may never be human again."

Renamon collapsed on Rika's bed, and began to cry over her tamer, who may have to spend the rest of her life as a digimon. Sesshomaru quietly walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind him, giving Renamon time alone with Rika. He slowly walked toward the kitchen and dinning room where Mukino and Seiko were still asleep. He gently woke them, and after a few minutes of light talk he broke the news to them. The pair almost ran to Rika's room to see if it was true, but Sesshomaru already knew what he would find.

Sesshomaru waited for a good thirty minutes in the living room before he heard the door to Rika's bedroom open. To his surprise there were four sets of foot steps walking toward where he was seated. As he turned his head he saw Mukino and Seiko walk past the door and toward the kitchen, going to get breakfast ready, while Renamon and the newly transformed Rika came walking into the room where he was.

There was an awkward silence until Rika said, "Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru turned his head and waited for Rika to say something. After a few more seconds of silence Rika said, "What are we going to do? Will I turn into a full digimon, or can we fix this?"

Sesshomaru turned and faced forward as he tried to think of something they could do to at least by themselves some more time. He then got struck with an idea, and hoped that it would work. With out a word he stood up and walked past Rika and Renamon. He stepped outside into the court yard and summoned up his flying cloud at his feet. After taking one last look at Rika and Renamon he flew off, going in search of a possible cure, or at least something to by them more time.

Once Sesshomaru was out of sight Renamon heard someone knock at the front gate, and then she heard Takato yelling, "Hey Rika".

Renamon turned toward Rika and asked, "Do you want me to send them away?"

Rika shook her head and said, "It would do no good trying to keep them out of the loop. They would find out about it eventually." Rika then began to walk toward the front gate with Renamon right behind her.

Let's just say that Takato and Henry's reaction wasn't as bad as it could have been. After fighting the D-Reaper little caught them off guard, but they didn't expect Rika to be up and around so soon. After talking for a while Henry suggested going to see Miroku. He thought that with his spiritual power he may be able to undo the spell Naraku put on Rika. After talking about it for a few more minutes they decided that it would be the best course of action if they did go and see Miroku. Rika was thankful it was a little bit cold that day, because she could wear a trench coat to cover her arms and tail. She also put on a brown hat to cover her new ears.

As they walked down the street to Kagome's they meet up with the other tamers, but once Rika showed them what had happened to them they all wanted to go to see Miroku and try and help in any way possible. So, for the first time, all the tamers would meet all of the hero's of the feudal age, minus Sesshomaru of course.

They were at the shrine in a few minutes, and when they arrived they saw that Kagome had talked Inuyasha and the other to help her grandfather with the shrines biyearly cleaning. When Rika came within the shrines gate she was immediately assaulted by a volley of the old man's useless sutras, but Kagome soon put an end to that. After Inuyasha had come over to where the all the tamers were standing and noticed that Rika was dressed strangely.

Inuyasha walked over and asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Renamon stood beside Rika and said, "That arrow that she got hit with yesterday did something."

Inuyasha got a puzzled look on his face until Rika took the jacket and hat off. Inuyasha took a step back and then said, "Yikes, I see what you mean." Inuyasha then regained his composure and asked, "So, why did you come here. I would imagine it would have been better if you had stayed at your house."

Rika pointed off to another part of the shrine where Miroku was examining some old seals that kept the shrine safe, and replacing ones that were beginning to wear out. Inuyasha got the hint and yelled, "Hey Miroku, come over here."

Miroku looked toward Inuyasha and saw Rika for the first time. Once Rika and the others had told him what Sesshomaru thought had happened he quickly began to try several different remedies that ranged from herbal to spiritual.

It was about mid morning when the Tamers had first arrived at the shrine, and by it was late afternoon before Miroku said, "I am sorry Rika, but I have tried anything and everything that could have broken the spell or stopped it from progressing. Sadly, none of it worked, the spell is still as strong as it was."

Rika put her hand on Miroku's shoulder and said, "Thanks for trying."

Inuyasha had been watching Miroku doing his medical procedures, but after Miroku announced he wasn't able to cure Rika he said, "What about the Tenseiga. Could Sesshomaru's sword do anything?"

Miroku shook his head and said, "It is doubtful. The Tenseiga's power lies in its ability to bring 100 humans back to life with one swing. Only if Rika died would it have an effect on her, and then it would only revive her and heal her wounds, she would still be affected by Naraku's spell."

Henry then looked around and said, "Hey, where is Sesshomaru? I haven't seen him today."

Renamon answered, "Sesshomaru left a little while after Rika woke up. He didn't say a word when he left, but I got the feeling that he might know of something or someone that may be able to help us."


	6. The Lost Island

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon_

Chapter 6

The Lost Island

Sesshomaru had been traveling by his cloud all day, and finally the little island lost in the large ocean came into view. Sesshomaru thought back to when he was told of the island.

_-Flashback-_

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest back when he was still a boy, and his father was still alive. He had gone into the forest on a whim, and as he was walking he came across two people fighting it out in a small clearing. One was huge demon, and the other was a human hidden with his face shrouded in a cloak. The demon launched his claws at the human, and appeared to run his claws through the human. The Demon pulled back his claws and saw he had just run his claw through the cloak the human had been wearing. Suddenly a whistle came from across the field. Sesshomaru and the demon turned their heads to see the human standing on another side of the clearing, not a scratch on him.

The human was a guy; he stood about 6' 2". He was clothed in dark blue robes like a priest or priestess would wear. The difference was the sleeves of the robe stretched down so far that the human's hands were hidden in the fabric. He had black hair, and to Sesshomaru's surprise he carried 8 swords, all of them on his back. Four of the sword handles could be seen over the human's left shoulder, and other four over his right.

The human reached back and pulled two swords out of their sheaths. One had a blade that was white as snow, and the other on was black as night. Before Sesshomaru or the giant demon knew it he had charged the demon and sliced off his right arm. The Demon knew he would be defeated, but then he noticed the young Sesshomaru watching the fight from behind a tree. He turned and decided to attack Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes in fear of the attack. The attack never came though, because the human had taken the attack and acted as a shield for the young Sesshomaru. The giant demon pulled his claws out of the humans back, and was about to attack again when he and Sesshomaru noticed that the human was not yet died even though he was easily missing several major organs.

The human assaulted the giant demon one last time, and this time he cut of the demons head. As the demon fell down to the ground, dead, Sesshomaru ran up to the human and said, ". Are you alright?"

The human then fell on the ground, his injuries catching up with him. He was on the verge of death when Sesshomaru heard his father calling his name. He called out to his father, and pleaded with his father to save the life of this human who and saved his own. The great dog demon thought about it a moment, and after using the power of Tenseiga to save the human's life he took the human and Sesshomaru back to his castle. The human spent a week recovering with what was left of his injuries, and becoming a good friend of the great dog demon. When it came time for him to go he was about to leave the castle when Sesshomaru came running out and began to ask him to stay a little longer. The human just smiled and said, "Don't worry young one. If you are ever truly in need of my aid come to my island. I promise that if you come there in good intentions I will do everything in my power to help you."

Sesshomaru looked up and said, "You promise."

The human nodded and said, "I, Jesse, promise you, Sesshomaru, that even if you come to the island a thousand years from now, I will be there, and I will help you."

With that Jesse bid good bye to Sesshomaru and his father, and Sesshomaru never saw him again.

_-End Flashback-_

As Sesshomaru drew closer to the island he began to sense a great power lying dormant in the center of the island. He landed on the sandy shore of the island and began to walk through the thick jungle. He walked for about thirty minutes, and the sun was starting to set when he got to the interior of the island. There was a huge grassy clearing, in the center of it stood a medium sized hut. As Sesshomaru began to walk toward the hut a strange wind began to blow. Once Sesshomaru had gotten halfway to the hut the ground began to shake and Sesshomaru stopped dead in his track, sensing a strong spell being cast. Soon, parts of the earth began to raise up all around him, and slowly take form statues. Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly as he saw the ten statues take his image, and begin to pull out their equivalents to Toukijin.

Sesshomaru set his hand on the real Toukijin, and waited. The strange wind continued to blow as Sesshomaru stared down the ten doppelgangers that had taken his image. All of the sudden the strange wind stopped and the ten statues attacked, but they attack was quickly struck down by Sesshomaru. As the statues turned back to dust Sesshomaru sheathed Toukijin and continued his walk to the hut in the center of the island. He had walked another few seconds when he felt the ground shake violently and a dust cloud erupt beside the hut. When the dust cleared he saw a giant statue standing between him and the hut, and it was in the image of the giant demon Jesse had saved Sesshomaru from so many years ago.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on the handle of Toukijin, but then decided to pull out the Tenseiga. The giant statue looked at him strangely for a second, and then, with out warning, it began to sink back into the earth. Once it had completely returned to the earth Sesshomaru went into the hut that had been so well defended. Sesshomaru went inside and saw a human sitting beside the fire pit. The man was aged, with a long white beard. Sesshomaru sat down beside the man. The two sat in silence for several long minutes before Sesshomaru said, "Jesse, you have aged a lot since I last saw you."

Even though he had aged, Jesse still wore the same dark blue robes, and beside him sat a single sword

Jesse took a kettle of tea of the fire and poured himself and Sesshomaru a cup. As he took a drink of the hot tea he said, "Time is a cruel thing that nobody can truly master." They sat in silence for a long time while Jesse drank the tea. Finally Jesse said, "Well Sesshomaru, it has been a while since I have seen you, and now you wield the Tenseiga. I assume that means your father is no longer of this world."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and Jesse took another sip of his tea before he said, "You have grown up into a fine demon Sesshomaru. I can say that for sure, but now I have to ask about what I am not certain. Why have you come calling on me now?"

Sesshomaru lowered his head and said, "I need your add in breaking a spell."

Jesse looked up from his tea and said, "Tell me what happened to you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "It is not I who has been cursed, but the girl named Rika Nonaka."

Jesse poured himself more tea as he said, "and how do you know the Rika Nonaka."

"She is a digimon tamer, and I know her through her digimon partner Renamon."

"What is your relationship with this Renamon?"

Sesshomaru fell silent and remained silent for quite a while as Jesse watched his eyes flicker in the fire light inside the hut. He was about to say something when Jesse said, "Never minding. Now, who cast this spell on the girl named Rika?"

Sesshomaru looked up and said, "It is an evil half-demon named Naraku who currently posses almost the entire sacred jewel."

"I know of this Naraku. I have heard of him on some of my travels. Now, describe what he did that makes you think he put a spell on Rika."

Sesshomaru then described how he turned into Miasma, and attacked Rika and Renamon. He told how that after he had reformed he held what looked like hairs in his hand, and he transformed the one long red hair into a black arrow. Sesshomaru then told how he fussed the other hairs with the arrow and then struck Rika with the arrow. Jesse just watched the fire and listened as Sesshomaru told him about the entire fight and how that this morning they had found Rika partially transformed into a creature much like Renamon.

As Sesshomaru finished Jesse finished his cup of tea and poured himself a third. As he poured the tea he said, "I know what has happened to Rika."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up slightly at the news. Jesse took sip of his third cup of tea and said, "It is the Werewolf Arrow. Do you know what a werewolf is Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shook his head, he had heard of the creature, but didn't know anything about them. Jesse sipped his tea and said, "A Werewolf is a human who is being affected by a substance called Wolf Bane. It is a substance that enters a human's body, and then changes them into a half-breed. They become part wolf, and a blood thirsty beast. They can control the beast and look completely normal most of the time, but on the night of a full moon the wolf inside them takes control, and they transform into a large wolf that walks on its hind legs, like a human. While a human is in this form he can pass the curse to other humans for if he bites another human he will infect them with the Wolf Bane, and pass the curse to another."

Sesshomaru listened intently, and when Jesse was done he asked, "So, what is the Werewolf Arrow."

Jesse paused a second, and then said, "It is a arrow, that is forged by taking a hair of the one you wish to curse and infusing it with evil energy. The evil energy makes the hair transform into an arrow that, when fired, will seek out the human from which the hair came from, and only strike them. That is the spell of the Dark Arrow, but to make a Dark Arrow a Werewolf Arrow you just need one more thing. You need the hair of another creature, of something other then a human. You fuse the new hair with the Dark Arrow. The addition of the hairs makes it so that when the Dark Arrow strikes its target it will infect the target with a form of Wolf Bane that will slowly transform the human into what ever the hair came from. In your case the hair Naraku took from Rika became the arrow and Renamon's fur became the other ingredient in the Werewolf Arrow."

Sesshomaru looked at Jesse with a worried face and asked, "Can you do anything to help her?"

Jesse stood up and picked the sword beside him up. He secured it across his back with a strap attached to the sheath. When Sesshomaru asked about it Jesse said, "I am sure you are familiar with a sword smith named Totosai. Well, I came upon him one day, and he offered to take all eight of my swords and forge them into one. I can say I am happy with the results. I still technically have all eight; they are just in a much more compact package."

Before they left the house Jesse tripped on his own robes, and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru rushed to his side, and saw Jesse was breathing hard. He looked up at the lord of the western lands and said, "I am sorry Sesshomaru, but I don't have the strength anymore. I ask you to forgive me, for I doubt I have the strength to heal even myself at this point."

Sesshomaru helped Jesse stand up, and then moved him back to his seat by the fire pit. Sesshomaru looked at the old man that Jesse had become, and wished he could help him some how. He then took out the Tenseiga and said, "Jesse, can you use the power of Tenseiga to heal yourself."

Jesse stroked his long white beard as he said, "I may, but you would have to cast the spell for me."

Sesshomaru stared showed his determination, and Jesse smiled as he began to remember the young boy that Sesshomaru once was. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He dug in the cupboards above the counter and smiled as he pulled out a single sutra. He slowly walked back to Sesshomaru and gently attached the sutra to the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru saw the blade glow in response of the sutra, and he began to feel the energy pulse. It directed him, and his eyes began to see the world of invisible demons. He usually saw the demons of Hell that came to claim a person's soul, but now he saw a horde of at least 30 demons crawling over Jesse's body. He looked at them with harsh eyes, and then with one great swipe he killed them all. In that instant the wrinkles on Jesse's skin began to disappear, and his youth began to return. In a few minutes Jesse looked as Sesshomaru last saw him, a strong man of his late twenties. Jesse looked at his hands and smiled at Sesshomaru as he said, "Those things you saw were the demons of the netherworld, but they were a different kind. They were the demons of years, and as they attach themselves to a person they begin to age."

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he put the Tenseiga back on his belt, the sutra having fallen off now that its energies were spent. Jesse was stretching, enjoying the feeling of having his youth back when he turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Well, now that I am feeling several hundred years younger, you feel like taking me to see your friend."

Sesshomaru and Jesse stepped out of the hut, and Sesshomaru summoned his traveling cloud under his feet. Jesse stepped up onto the cloud, and with that they were off. As they flew Sesshomaru asked, "You are a human, aren't you?"

Jesse answered, "Yeah, I'm a normal human. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jesse over his shoulder and said, "Then how can you still be alive. The longest I've seen a human live is only a hundred years, and it has easily been over 700 years since I last saw you, and you look just as you did then."

Jesse just smiled and said, "It was a parting gift from your father. While one of the maidens at the castle was changing my bandages your father cut him self and let some of his blood fall into the wound. That little bit of his great blood has allowed me to live this long. So, I guess you can say he wanted me to be around to help you no matter how old you were." Sesshomaru nodded his head and faced forward as they flew across the ocean in the direction of the Higorashi shrine.

It was about three in the morning when Sesshomaru and Jesse got to the shrine. Sesshomaru did a quick check of the place and found that no one outside. Sesshomaru then took Jesse to Rika's house, and was happy to find that everyone, including Rika and Renamon, were sound asleep. Jesse peeked in on Rika and saw how far the werewolf arrow's spell had progressed. He went back to the court yard and turned to Sesshomaru to say, "It is still in its early stages, so I can create a cure for it. The problem is the cure must be applied by sunset for it to have any affect. The other problem is it will take me around three hours to get the potion prepared and ready to be given to Rika, so all the ingredients must be gathered by mid afternoon or all is lost."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "What do you need."

Jesse closed his eyes a second before he said, "I really don't know what I would need. I remember the spell, but the spell has a set of variables to it. The spell ingredients are different depending on the animal that was introduced into the human's body, and the human affected by the werewolf arrow. I saw that Renamon was a fox like creature whose body is not made of atoms, but of data packets, ones and zeros. I could perform the spell for human who is being changed into a fox, but if the ingredients aren't right it could make it worse."

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "So what do you need?"

Jesse eyed Sesshomaru and said, "I need a book. There is a library near here that I have hidden a spell book in the attic. This particular spell book contains the information I need to determine the ingredients I would need for the spell."

Sesshomaru eyed him and said, "Where is this library?'

Jesse gave Sesshomaru the necessary instruction for him to find the book quickly and he was off. The sun was starting to rise when Sesshomaru returned with the book. He handed the book to Jesse and he said, "Thanks Sesshomaru. I must say you would give your father a run for his money with how fast you can move. Now, who can we get to help us get the ingredients?"

Sesshomaru replied, "I know 6 who could help us find it, and I know Rika has several friends who are also digimon tamers we could get to help."

Jesse nodded his head, "Good. I have to do some math, so you go get everyone you can and be back her in an hour minutes. I should have a list of ingredients ready by then."

Sesshomaru nodded and headed into Rika's bedroom as Jesse took a seat on the lawn and began to read the book and used some magic to make his mathematical computations appear on the surface of the water. Sesshomaru walked over to where Renamon was sleeping in a chair beside Rika's bed and gave her a gentle nudge. She slowly woke up and looked up to Sesshomaru and said, "Where were you yesterday?"

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Getting help from a friend. We may have a way to cure Rika, but we I need you to call all of Rika's friends. The other digimon tamers and get them to come here immediately. I am going to go get Inuyasha and the others."

Renamon eyes flew open as she darted out of the room to call Takato, Henry, and the other tamers. Sesshomaru quickly followed suit and began to race with blinding speed toward the Higorashi shrine.

Sesshomaru was at the shrine in record time, and he got the common welcome when he reached the top of the shrine stairs and got a sutra stuck to his forehead. He ignored the old man's rants and went straight to the house. He went in the front door and followed Inuyasha's scent to the living room. He went into the living room and saw Inuyasha leaning against a wall, fast asleep. He saw a small rubber ball sitting on the end table he was standing beside. He picked it up and threw it with great force, striking Inuyasha in the head.

Its easy to say Inuyasha was wide awake and ready to tear Sesshomaru to pieces when Sesshomaru stepped out of the range of Inuyasha's claws as he said, "Calm down, I may have found a way to cure Rika, but I need you to help me get everyone up and to Rika's house quickly."

Inuyasha stopped trying to kill Sesshomaru for pegging him with the ball and said, "Fine, I'll get these guys, Jaken, and Kohaku. I'll leave you to get the girls up."

Sesshomaru had a small sweat drop as he said, "Why do I have to get the girls up?"

Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru as he said, "You have to because if I do Kagome will sit me, if Miroku does Sango would knock him out, and you are the only person awake other then me."

Sesshomaru sighed as he nodded his head and headed up the stairs to where Kagome's room was. He knocked on the door a few times and heard someone stir in the room. The door opened and Rin was standing there smiling as she said, "My Lord. Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru bent down and said, "I came to get you and everybody else. I need Kagome and Sango to get up and come with me to Rika's house. Could you get them up for me?"

Rin nodded her head and ran inside Kagome's room, shutting the door behind her. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and went outside as he waited for everyone to get up. He waited for thirty minutes, and finally everyone was outside wondering why Sesshomaru & Inuyasha had gotten up. After quieting down the group Sesshomaru told them why he had woken them up, and soon they were all flying toward Rika's house. Sango, Shippo, Kohaku and Miroku were riding Kirara. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome and Sesshomaru was in the lead, showing the group the way as the brothers jumped from roof top to roof top. When they arrived the tamers were already there and Jesse was writing out on a note pad and ripping the pages every few seconds.

Once Sesshomaru and the other had landed Jesse looked up and said, "Good, you here. That means I can start."

Jesse quieted down the large group while Sesshomaru went inside and fetched Renamon. Once Sesshomaru and Renamon were back outside Jesse said, "Okay, let's get started. Now, for those who don't know me I am Jesse. I am an old friend of Sesshomaru's and may have a way to cure Rika. As I have told Sesshomaru, Rika has been cursed with the Werewolf arrow. The spell is slowly turning her into a digimon, and by nightfall tonight the spell will enter its later stage and I won't be able to do anything. So, we must gather the ingredients quickly. I have done a locator spell, and know where in the city each ingredient can be found. I am going to pair up a digimon tamer with someone from the feudal era. The tamers know the city and can get to their destination the quickest while someone like Inuyasha would be able to gather the ingredients a little more easily once they were in the area of the said ingredient. So, first Inuyasha and Takato, you will be fetching the petals of the Moon Beam Flower. Here are the directions."

Takato took the paper and asked, "What are the petals for?"

Jesse replied, "The moon beam flower is a flower that has amazing cleansing power, and it should be able to soak up the dark energy now flowing through Rika's body."

Takato nodded his head and said, "Okay, come on Inuyasha."

Takato began to run toward the gate, but before he got there Inuyasha picked him up, threw him on his back, and leapt out of sight. Jesse smiled and said, "Next, Sango, Kohaku, and Henry. I need you to go out to an island a mile of the coast. It is a supposedly haunted island, but its true inhabitant is not a ghost but a demon, an old dragon demon. I need the dragon scales for their healing properties, and I bet two demon exterminators could get the scales I need without killing the old dragon. You got that?"

Sango took the paper Jesse was offering to her and she handed it to Henry as she said, "Get the scales without killing the dragon, got it." Sango called Kirara, and after a little coaxing, Henry was on Kirara's back with Kohaku and Sango and they were off.

Jesse ripped another page from the note book and said, "Kazu, Kenta, and Miroku. Your task is to go to a cave on the outskirts of town. In the cave there is a barrier, and Miroku should be able to break it with his spiritual powers. If not you call me and have Miroku describe the barrier. I should be able to advice your next move should be with out going out to meet you. Once you're past the barrier you should find a black pot. It is made of demon bone, and what the potion must be prepared in."

Kazu nodded his head as he took the paper from Jesse and the three left the shrine in a rushed pace because the cave was an hour away by bus. Jesse then looked down at his notebook again and said, "Next, Ryo, Jerry, and Shippo. You three will be going to Shinjuku Park, and gathering the many common herbs and plants I need. I have discerned that all the herbs on this list can be found in the park. Shippo should be able to pick up the plants scents, and lead you to them where ever they may be in the park."

Jerry took the paper from Jesse and then followed Ryo out the front gate with Shippo standing on her shoulder. Jesse read his list over and said, "Finally, Sesshomaru and Renamon. You don't need to get ingredients, but you must watch over Rika and keep her here. I have to go out and get an ingredient from my house back on the island. I will be back in an hour and if Rika isn't here when I return it will not be good for the spell. While I am gone I need you to find one thing for me though."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he said, "What is it?"

Jesse set the notebook and pen down and said, "I need you to look around the house and try one of Rika's hairs. You have to find one before she was cursed, because I need it to act as a control to keep my spell from doing what it's not supposed to."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding and with that Jesse turned into a shadow, and disappeared from the yard, leaving Renamon and Sesshomaru an hour to themselves.

Sesshomaru stood outside the bedroom door while Renamon was checking on Rika. Even though she had been able to do most of her usual things the day before, today Rika was completely drained of strength. She spent most of the day asleep and only getting up when Renamon made her eat a bit of food or when she needed to use the bathroom. Renamon hated to see Rika like this, but knew all she could do was trust in Jesse. Since Sesshomaru trusted Jesse and Renamon trusted Sesshomaru with her life all she could do is hope that the cure would work.

Renamon left the bedroom and stepped outside. Sesshomaru noticed her come out of the bedroom and said, "Is she any better?"

Renamon shook her head and sat down on the edge of the walkway that went around the house. Sesshomaru sat next to her as he said, "Don't worry. If Jesse says he can cure her, he can do it."

Renamon just nodded her head as she moved closer to Sesshomaru and he put his arm around her. They sat like that for 15 minutes before Sesshomaru brought his arm down and said, "Let's get to work. We still need to find that untainted hair." Renamon nodded her head and the pair began to search the house.


	7. To Undo a Spell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon_

Note from the author: Guys, I can see that your reading my story and I appreciate that, but this story has only two reviews to it. I am still posting it because I hate to just drop it, but its a little discouraging. I don't care if you review it and tell me you absolutly hate a certain part. I will take the good and the bad, I just want to take something.

Chapter 7

To Undo a Spell

Inuyasha and Takato traveled for an hour before they reached the place where Jesse said the Moon Beam Flower would be. It would have taken less time, but Takato had convinced Inuyasha to stop by the park and pick up Guilmon. They were in an older part of town, and Inuyasha was searching the line of buildings for anything that looked like plant life. He was getting a little frustrated with the search when Takato pointed his finger and said, "Hey, there it is."

Inuyasha turned around and followed Takato point to the corner of an abandoned apartment building where a single flower was growing. Inuyasha smiled and was about to leap up to get the flower when he suddenly sensed the wind scar. In an instant he redirected his force, picked up Guilmon and Takato, and leapt all of them out of the way of a wind scar attack.

Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga and turned and did a double take when he saw that his opponent looked like him. The figure stood there a second before he said, "Hello Inuyasha, I am Inuyasha. Well, to be more accurate I am an evil version of you Naraku created." Inuyasha looked to the evil Inuyasha and noticed that unlike the real Tetsusaiga the one the dark clone was wielding had a black blade.

Inuyasha just spat and said, "Well I say you're just a cheap imitation, and I plan to prove it." Inuyasha launched him self at the dark clone and they began to clash swords, but the dark clone was even faster then Inuyasha, making it impossible for him to land a shot. The dark clone had actually forced Inuyasha back and launched the wind scar. Inuyasha countered the attack by using the backlash wave, but the dark clone did the same and the attacks were negated. Inuyasha was starting to breath pretty hard and the dark clone just began to chuckle as it said, "You foul, even a demon's strength will eventually wane. My strength, however, is that of a demon puppet. As long as Naraku concentrates on me I can out last you. So, you see, it is just a matter of time."

The dark clone was about to assault Inuyasha when he heard someone say, "You may be able to out last Inuyasha, but when I help him we will defeat you." The dark clone turned and saw the Guilmon and Takato had biomerged into Gallantmon. Before the dark clone could react Gallantmon launched a lighting joust attack and hit the evil copy square in the chest.

While the dark clone was dazed by the attack Gallantmon went over and helped Inuyasha to his feet. They then stood together and while the dark clone was still getting up Inuyasha launched a wind scar while Gallantmon launched a shield of the just. The attacks combined and the dark clone was struck with the powerful attack. Once the attack had ebbed Inuyasha went over to the dark clone and used the Tetsusaiga to cut off its head, making it transform into a small wooden doll that had been cut in half. When Gallantmon came over he asked, "So, what is that?"

Inuyasha growled as he said, "That is one of Naraku's demon puppets, and a very dangerous one at that." Inuyasha paused a second before he said, "I think we should get back to the house quickly. Can you keep up with me in that form?" Takato nodded his head and the pair gathered the Moon Beam Flower before making there run back to Rika's house with the precious ingredient

Off the coast a two tailed cat demons was flying over the ocean with three people on its back. Sango was watching straight ahead while Kohaku and Henry were scanning the horizon for the island where the dragon demon was. They flew over the ocean for a while before Henry said, "Look, there is the island. Over there."

Sango looked over to where Henry was pointing, and then got Kirara to change the directions and head straight for the island. They landed on the shore in a few minutes, and Sango lead the group as the searched the island for the dragon demon. Sango checked the mountain in the center of the small island while Kohaku and Henry searched the surrounding area. After an hour of searching Kohaku called for Sango, and once she arrived she saw that Kohaku and Henry had found a cave that had dragon demon foot prints all around the entrance. Sango nodded her head and readied a bit of dark blue powder as she and Kohaku entered the cave, leaving Henry outside to wait.

Sango and Kohaku crept through the darkness, and after a few minutes they could hear the low breathing of the ancient dragon. Sango risked lighting a torch, and saw that the dragon was massive, and even if they wanted to slay it, they probably wouldn't be able to on their own. So, Sango crept silently up to the head of the beast and blue the dark blue powder away so the dragon breathed it in. The effects of the powder lulled the dragon into a deeper sleep, and once Sango was sure the powder had taken effect she signaled Kohaku and he removed the necessary dragon scales for the potion.

Sango was about to put out the torch when the dragon demon turned his head and opened his bright yellow eyes to look at the demon slayer. The demon sighed as it said, "So, have you come to slay me."

Sango shook her head as she said, "No, all we needed was a few scaled to help cure a friend of ours."

The Dragon chuckled as he said, "Is that what this is about. Then, could I interest you in doing something for me?"

Sango turned so she faced the dragon demon before she said, "What is it?"

The dragon took a breath in and said, "I am not long for this world, but inside me I keep a precious item, the last dragon demon egg. It has remained in my body for centuries now, slowly changing with the outside world so that when I died, it could hatch and be able to survive in the new world."

Sango shook her head as she said, "I don't understand what you are asking."

The dragon demon sighed as it said, "The energy from the egg is keeping me alive. I have not moved from this cave in years, and I may live forever if I am not killed. So, I am asking you, demon slayer, to free me from this torturous task. The second I am dead I will turn to dust, and you can take the dragon demon egg from the remains. Care for it and the creature inside it will become your greatest ally, I swear this to you."

Sango looked at the ancient demon, and sighed as she took the sword off her belt and a little poison from a pouch. She dipped the blade in it and then poked the dragon with the tip. She swore she saw the dragon smile as the poison quickly circulated his body, and stopped his hear. In an instant his whole body turned to dust and disappeared. In the center of the cave was now a single egg. Sango did as she was asked, and took it with her.

Once they were back out in the daylight Kohaku showed Henry the dragon scales, and they marveled at the beauty that each scale had. After they had marveled at the scales they returned to the beach where Kirara was waiting, and took off. Henry smiled as they head back to the main land and said, "Well, that was easier then I thought it would be."

Sango just turned her head and smiled as she said, "Did you expect less from two members of the demon slayer village?"

Henry nodded his head as he said, "Well, what are you going to do with the dragon egg."

Sango looked at the egg, and then said, "I think I will give it to Jesse. If Sesshomaru was telling the truth he has lived the past several hundred years alone on that island. I think it would be good for him to have someone to talk to, even if it is a dragon demon." With that Sango gave Kirara a shout and the demon feline streaked through the sky back to Rika's house.

In the mountains outside the city Miroku, Kazu, and Kenta walked through the forest as they searched for the cave that contained the demon bone pot. While they walked Kazu listened to some music while Kenta talked to Miroku about the life of a monk. He was lucky to have such a valuable resource, because he had a report on feudal era monks due in a few days. Kenta asked Miroku, "So, what are the prayer beads on your right arm for?"

Miroku held up his right arm and said, "They contain the power of the wind tunnel, both my greatest weapon and my deadliest curse."

Kenta looked confused as he said, "How can that be?"

Miroku chuckled slightly as he said, "The wind tunnel is a vortex in my right hand that sucks up everything in its path. When I expose it I can suck up almost any demon with it. That is how it is my greatest weapon. The reason it is my deadliest curse is that every year the wind tunnel grows bigger, and eventually I will meet the same fate as my father and grandfather."

"What is that?"

Miroku face got serious as he said, "I will be sucked into the vortex of my hand. One day the wind tunnel will spread beyond the boarders of my palm and I will be engulfed by it."

Kenta lowered his and felt sorry for Miroku. He didn't feel sorry for long because soon he smacked his head into something and fell back. Kazu was laughing his head off while Miroku said, "Well, I think we found the barrier. Now, let's see if I can break it."

Miroku raised his staff up and with one swift motion struck the barrier. After several sparks and a bright light Miroku's staff fell through the barrier, and it was broken. Miroku smiled and said, 'Well, that was easy. A little to easy in fact"

Kenta and Kazu nodded as they followed Miroku through a few trees. They found the cave easily enough, and were just leaving it with the demon pot in hand when Miroku felt a dark presence and he looked around. That was when he noticed a dark figure standing in the trees. Kazu and Kenta then noticed the figure as Miroku said, "Who goes there/ Show yourself, or I will attack."

The figure slowly walked towards them, and they all got a look of surprise and worry when they saw it was someone that looked very much like Miroku. The dark clone said, "Hello, my name is Miroku. I am your darker half brought to life by Naraku. Now, fall victim to my wind tunnel."

With that the shadow clone exposed his right palm and the wind tunnel started up. Fearing he and the others would be sucked up Miroku opened his own and the battle of the wind tunnels began. Miroku and the dark clone let their wind tunnels fight each other for several minutes before Kazu said, "Dude, what can we do to help?"

Miroku turned to them and said, "Do you see that plant over their. That plants roots are very poison. Pull it out of the ground, but do not touch the roots. I will then back up into the tunnel and anchor my staff within it. When I give the single grab tightly on to the staff and I will close my wind tunnel. Then you will need to let his wind tunnel such up the plant, and that should incapacitate him."

Kazu and Kenta nodded and while Miroku kept his wind tunnel between him and his dark clone the boys pick the plant. After they had pulled out about ten plants they walked with Miroku back into the cave. Kazu set Miroku's staff behind two firmly anchored rocks, and after setting the plants at Miroku's feet and holding tightly to the staff Miroku closed his wind tunnel and grabbed firmly onto his staff. The dark clone's wind tunnel soon began to pull a lot of debris out of the cave, including the plants. Miroku waited for a few seconds one the plants had entered the dark clone's void, and then smiled as he saw the clone close his wind tunnel and take hold of his right hand. Miroku took this opportunity to place a sutra on the dark clone's neck, and then slash it off with his staff.

The clones head rolled of, and the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke and all that was left was a broken demon puppet. Miroku kicked the broken puppet away and said, "Come, Jesse will be needing this demon bone pot soon. We should get back." With that Miroku lead Kazu and Kenta through the forest back to the bus stop.

It was getting to be around 3:00 in the afternoon when everybody got back with their ingredients. Jesse smiled and took all the ingredients from everyone, and was quite surprised when Sango gave him the dragon egg. He smiled as he set if off in a sage place and set down beside a table he had set out in the yard. He began to crush some of the herbs collected by Shippo, Jerry, and Ryo. He finished and placed the crushed herbs in the demon bone pot as he said, "All right. If you want to watch the spell I would do it from the roof because it is going to get interesting down here. Second, can someone go get Rika up?" Renamon nodded her head as she went inside to get Rika. Inuyasha and the others all made their way to the roof top, the tamers being helped up by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Jesse finished placing all the ingredients in the demon bone pot except the moon beam flower petals, one of Rika's hairs that hadn't been tainted by the werewolf arrow and the dragon scales. Renamon came walking out of the bedroom with Rika beside her, still looking a little weak. Jesse led her out and laid her down on the grass. He went back to the table and took the flower petals. He walked back over to Rika and stood over her.

Jesse waited a few seconds, letting his spiritual energy activate the purifying powers of the flower petals before he said,

_Hear my call oh petals of the Moon beam Flower_

_Add us now with your purifying power_

_To take away the evil energies within_

_And to free her powers to defeat the darkness_

_And help us fix this whole mess_

Jesse then dropped the petals on to Rika's body and they could see a dark mist start to rise out of Rika's body and enter into the flower petals, which were slowly turning black. While this was occurring, Jesse took the demon bone pot and all its contents and set if above Rika's head. He then lit the mixture in the pot on fire and watched as the smoke mingled with the dark mist and began to enter the flower petals as well, slowing the rate at which they were turning black.

Jesse let this happen for 15 minutes before the black mist stopped leaving Rika's body and the flower petals were a pure black. He picked the petals up and through them into the pot where they burned with the remainder of the mixture. He brought the dragon scales over and place three on her forehead in a triangle shape, four on each arm, five on her chest and stomach, and four on each leg. He then took a few steps back as he said,

_Hear my call scales with healing powers unknown_

_Now that the dark energies have been disowned_

_Let your healing powers undo the damages of the dark spell_

_And send its dark changes down to hell_

_With this spell done in with plenty of time_

_Heal her now with the end of this rhyme _

The dragon scales began to glow as Jesse took the last item, the one untainted hair, and held it over Rika. Suddenly a great wind enveloped the yard and caused a huge tornado. A bright flash came form the heart of the tornado, and as it subsided they saw Rika lying on the ground, back to her normal self. In Jesse's hand sat a black arrow, the werewolf arrow. He quickly dropped the arrow on the ground and crushed it with his foot. The others got down from the roof and were smiling as Rika got up off the ground, her face serious but her eyes conveying a feeling of joy.


	8. Demon Blood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ro Digimon_

Chapter 8

Demon Blood

Things calmed down a bit after Rika had been cured of the Werewolf arrow. Jesse took the dragon demon egg back to his house before he returned to shrine. He decided to stay a few days and catch up with Sesshomaru, and get to know the digimon who Sesshomaru had spoken so highly of. Jesse also proved to be a great help to Kagome. While she was at school he kept Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken busy with things so they would stay out of trouble. He also examined the bone-eaters well, and told them that in ten days it would be ready to transport people back to the past. This was bitter-sweet news. The feudal era gang was happy they would be able to go home, but many didn't feel right leaving the modern era when Naraku was still floating around, causing mischief.

Things stayed pretty calm until about mid afternoon a few days later. It was Friday, and Kagome was due home from school any minute. Jesse had kept Inuyasha and the others busy by introducing them to the wonder that is a computer. He had spent the entire morning explaining it in terms they could understand, and then the afternoon allowing them to fiddle with an old computer he had brought for them to see. Sesshomaru had stopped by with Renamon and Rika a little after 1:00. She had gotten out of school early that day, and had decided to come see everyone before she was due to meet the other tamers so they all could go see a new digimon movie that was coming out. Rika went to talk with Jesse while Sesshomaru and Renamon went over to where Inuyasha and the others were huddled around some strange thing.

Sesshomaru looked over Miroku's shoulder and said, "What is this strange thing you are looking at."

Miroku turned around and said, "Jesse said it is called a computer. It is an amazing device. It can do so many different things and all of them very quickly."

Sesshomaru turned away as he said, "Why would I be interested in a device that serves no purpose in a battle situation."

Renamon chuckled as she said, "Sesshomaru, believe it or not, but the reason I am standing here today is because of one of those things."

Sesshomaru turned and asked, "What are you talking about."

Renamon moved over to the computer and said, "Several years ago a group of computer programmers, people who teach this machine how to work, began a project to create artificial intelligent. You see, no matter how smart this thing seems, it can't think for itself. All it can do is make calculations, or such things. It can not create a piece of art work, or write a great story. It basically has no creativity; all it can do is take your instructions exactly as you give them."

Renamon paused a second to make sure everyone was following what she said before she continued, "Now, they wanted to create programs that could think for themselves. That could actually make a decision for themselves. They were making great strides in their research, when the company paying for the research stopped, and the project was dropped. What was left of their work was not gone though. It found a little pocket in what is called the internet, and grew into the digital world, and its inhabitants, the digimon."

Sesshomaru moved over to Renamon's side and said, "Who cares where you came from. All that matters to me is you are here right now, with me."

Renamon blushed a little and then said, "So, is this all you guys have been doing today."

Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "Yep, Jesse spent the morning teaching us how this thing works, but I still don't get it."

"Did someone say my name?" Jesse said as he and Rika walked over to where the computer was.

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly as he said, "Jesse, I think you could make better use of your time practicing battle tactics, not showing them such modern wonders."

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sorry, I didn't have time to plan much of a lesson plan, but I think I know what you guys could do this evening. That is if Kagome goes for it."

Inuyasha stood up and asked, "Oh, and what's that?"

Jesse motioned toward Rika and said, "You guys ever seen a movie."

Inuyasha and the others shook their heads, and then Jesse said, "Good, because I just checked with Rika here. The tamers and digimon are going to see a movie tonight, but another movie is playing at the same theater. It is based on an old Japanese legend."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he said, "Oh, and what legend is that."

Jesse smiled as he said, "Why, it's the legend of the Shikon Jewel, and the great quest of one group to find all the shards. Is it just me, or does that sound familiar."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo's mouths were hanging down. Kagome had once told them that a movie was like a modern play, except a whole lot more real and made up a bunch of moving pictures. They just couldn't believe that their daily lives had somehow become one. Jesse quickly explained that it was a movie based mainly on the beginning of their great journey. When Kagome first met Inuyasha and they joined up with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Once Kagome got back she quickly agreed to the night at the movies, and Rika lead the group to the theater where she was supposed to meet the other tamers.

To say the least the other tamers were surprised to see Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others at the movies. They were happy to hear they were seeing the other movie for two reasons. One, they feared what Inuyasha would do once the movie started, and, Two, they had just bought the last tickets for the digimon movie they were about to see.

Rika & Renamon went off with the other tamers and their digimon to see the digimon movie while Jesse got Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others into the theater that was showing their movie. Jesse explained what a movie was to Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin while Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo found some seats. In all, the whole group took up an entire row of the movie theaters seats. As they waited for the movie to start, Sango and Kohaku traded places to prevent Miroku's hand from wandering. On the other side of the theater some one was pestering Sesshomaru why he was dressed so weird, but before Sesshomaru went and knocked the group of kids out the movie began and they all shut up.

The movie went for two hours. In the beginning the movie gave a quick informational on the history of each member of the group. Jesse smiled as he saw that all the names were right, and pronounced correctly. The actual movie started with the battle that would lead to the sword Tetsusaiga being broken, and Inuyasha's demon blood taking control of him. The movie went through the events up to the point where Inuyasha used the Backlash Wave for the first time, and destroyed the demon responsible for his father, the great dog demons death.

As they left the theater the gang was taking about the flaws of the moive. Some of which included that the actors barley resembled them, that in the movie Miroku was a good monk without a perverted thought in his mind, and that Kagome was just a wandering priestess that happened across Inuyasha when he was bound to the Sacred Tree. They were all walking through a park when they heard a low chuckling coming from the tree line.

They all stopped and soon Naraku emerged from the tree line as he said, "Inuyasha, did you enjoy that little blast from you past, because I am about to make you have another one."

Inuyasha growled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and placed himself between Naraku and the others. Soon, Miroku, Jesse, and Sesshomaru were standing beside him, ready for the fight. Inuyasha spat to his side as he said, "I think it's time we finished you off for good."

Naraku continued to chuckle as he held up two hairs. He smiled as he said, "I found the werewolf arrow has a wonderful side effect. If someone is struck with an arrow that is intended to turn them into themselves, something changes. The arrow changes from a werewolf arrow to a Demon side arrow bring out the worst of who ever it strikes. Now tell me this Inuyasha, how will you slay me when you are fighting to keep your demon side from slaying those you care about."

In about two seconds flat Naraku formed the Werewolf arrow with two of Inuyasha's hairs and threw it at him with deadly precision. Everyone watched as the arrow melted into the wound, and Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster. Almost everyone could sense Inuyasha's demonic aura slowly changing from that of a half breed to a full breed, even though he was still holding the Tetsusaiga.

Suddenly, the Tetsusaiga's barrier, that usually prevented other demons from wielding the sword, shocked Inuyasha, causing him to drop the sword. The second the sword hit the ground, Inuyasha's demon blood took complete control. He quickly spun around and was about to attack the others when Jesse grabbed hold of both his shoulders and began to mumble something. Inuyasha's body began to glow and then he relaxed. Jesse kept his hand firmly grasped on Inuyasha as he lowered him down on to the ground. Once Inuyasha was laying flat on his back Jesse repositioned his arms so he was using his full weight to pin the half-demon. His hands began to glow blue as a barrier formed around Inuyasha.

Jesse stopped chanting for a few seconds to say, "I can't hold back his demon blood for long. Someone needs to go get Rika. Once someone has been cured of the werewolf arrow the person becomes immune to the arrow. I need just a small bit of Rika's blood, 5 drops at max, to counter act the curse that is trying to free Inuyasha's demon side."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "I will go and fetch her."

Miroku turned to Naraku who was watching all this as he said, "Go Sesshomaru. We will keep Naraku at bay until you have returned. I might suggest you bring Renamon as well. We will need her help in fighting off Naraku."

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kagome, and Shippo put themselves between Naraku and Inuyasha while Rin and Jaken ran for cover. Sesshomaru looked back for a second before he leapt off in the direction of Rika's house.

The movie the tamers and digimon had seen was only an hour thirty minutes long, so Rika and Renamon had headed home, expecting Sesshomaru to show up later that evening. Rika's mother and grandmother had gone out to see a play on the other side of town, and wouldn't be back till after midnight. This gave Rika the time she wanted to talk to Renamon.

Once they were at home Rika went into her room and Renamon was about to head off to the room she had been given when Rika said, "Renamon."

Renamon entered Rika's room a few second later and said, "Yes Rika".

Rika looked up and said, "I was wondering something?"

Renamon sat down beside Rika on her futon and said, "What is it?"

Rika sighed as she said, "I was wondering about you and Sesshomaru?"

Renamon eyes widened just slightly as she said, "What did you want to know?"

"It is pretty obvious you love each other. What I am wondering is would you like to go and live with him in the feudal era, because if you do I won't stop you."

Renamon was silent for a second before she said, "Are you afraid that I am going to leave you Rika?"

Rika nodded her head. Tears began to form in her eyes as she said, "I know that you are happy when you are in his company, and I don't have the right to keep you from you true love. So, I am just saying that if you ever just want to leave me and go live with him, I won't stop you."

Renamon felt the sadness that had welled up inside Rika begin to spill out. Renamon got closer to Rika and dried one of the tears that were now streaming down Rika's cheek. She then brought Rika into a motherly or sisterly like embrace and said, "I would never leave you Rika. You are my partner, and it is because of you I could come to the real world. Sesshomaru and I have discussed this before, and we both agree. Like me, he has someone he must protect from anything that may threaten her. Rika, you and I are the equivalent to Rin and Sesshomaru. We both know we can not forsake the ones we protect for our love, and we both agreed that our love can wait until a time when we can be together with out leaving you or Rin alone."

Rika held tightly to Renamon as she cried a bit into the fox digimon's fur. After a few minutes Rika dried her eyes and said, "I can always depend on you Renamon, and I can never thank you enough for what you do for me."

Rika and Renamon sat together for a few silent seconds until they heard someone walking around on the roof. Renamon and Rika quickly went outside and saw Sesshomaru looking around. He spotted them and jumped down from the roof. Once he was on solid ground he said, "Rika, we need your help."

Rika was a little scared as she asked, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru quickly explained how Inuyasha was struck with the werewolf arrow, and that Rika was now a walking cure for the evil curse. Jesse would not be able to suppress Inuyasha's demon blood for much longer, and that they both need to come quickly.

Rika nodded at Renamon and said, "Let's do it then." With that Rika held out her digivice and said, "Biomerge Activate."

_Biomerge DigivolutionRenamon Digivolve toSakyuamon_

In a flash of light Sesshomaru was standing in front of the mega level shaman digimon, Sakyuamon. Sakyuamon nodded at him and they both took off in the direction of the battle between Naraku and the others.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kagome, and Shippo had held Naraku off pretty well, but now they were beginning to tire out, and Naraku still had a huge amount of energy. Miroku was sure of it now, this was the real Naraku. Naraku was about to attack them again when he heard an attack coming up from behind him. He turned around and saw Sesshomaru had launched a Dragon Strike at him. Naraku didn't have time to dodge, so he had to bear the attack.

Even a demon like Naraku would be hurting after taking a dragon strike in the chest like that, but he was ready to take a lot more. That was until Sakyuamon came up behind him and attacked him with her spirit strike. Naraku was on the ropes after a few more attacks from Sesshomaru and Sakyuamon before he said, "Well, I think that is enough fun for now, until we meet again Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." With that Naraku turned into a thick cloud of Miasma and escaped the battle.

Once they were sure Naraku was gone everyone turned their attention to Jesse and Inuyasha, but just a few seconds to late. Jesse had been just thrown back by Inuyasha as his demon blood took complete control. His eyes transformed and the two purple strips appeared on his cheeks. He growled a bit before he went straight at Sesshomaru. Sakyuamon stepped in the way of Inuyasha and held him back a bit before he shoved her to the side and continued to in the direction of Sesshomaru. Sakyuamon was about to get up when Jesse ran over to them and said, "Please, wait."

Sakyuamon looked at him a second before she said, "What is it Jesse. Sesshomaru needs our help."

Jesse shook his head as he said, "The best thing you can do is split back into Rika and Renamon. I need a few drops of Rika's blood to cure Inuyasha of the Werewolf arrow and return him to normal."

Sakyuamon turned and watched Sesshomaru skillfully dodge Inuyasha's attacks and then glowed a bit before she broke into Rika and Renamon. Jesse motioned for Renamon to go help Sesshomaru while he took out a small pin and walked over to Rika.

Renamon pulled out the Rensaiga and went to help Sesshomaru hold back Inuyasha. Jesse gently pricked Rika's finger and let a few drops of her blood fall into his palm. He then gave her a bit of cloth to wrap her finger in and then pulled out a small dagger. Rika was startled when she saw Jesse cut himself and spill a significant amount of blood. He cupped his hand and let his blood mix with Rika's. He then chanted something in an ancient tongue and the blood took the shape of a small dagger, much like the one Jesse had used to cut his arm. He ripped a bit more of his cloak and wrapped his arm up to slow the bleeding while he handed the blood bagger to Rika. Rika realized that the dagger still felt like blood, it was just holding its form like clay or some types of gelatin.

Jesse took the dagger back and then ran up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had yet to lay a hand on Sesshomaru or Renamon, but he had come very close several times. Sesshomaru noticed Jesse running up and he charged Inuyasha in an attempt to distract him. The distraction worked. While Inuyasha blocked the attack from Sesshomaru's sword, Toukijin, Jesse came up behind Inuyasha and drove the blood dagger into Inuyasha's back. In a second the dagger melted into Inuyasha's body and he began to transform back to his normal form. Once his eyes had returned to normal he swayed a bit but Jesse caught him before he could hit the ground. Kagome came running over and she helped Jesse carry Inuyasha back to the Higorashi Shrine.

Everyone was heading back to the shrine when Rika's cell phone rang. It was her mother wondering where she was. Rika sighed and she said good bye to the feudal era gang and began to run back home. Renamon bowed slightly before she followed Rika. Sesshomaru would have followed, but he needed to talk to Jesse about something very important, and he needed to talk to him soon.


	9. A Family Lost

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon_

Please read AND REVIEW

Chapter 9

A Family Lost

They whole group was soon back at the Higorashi shrine, and Kagome had gotten Inuyasha laid down on the couch. He was still out cold from the park, and most of the group stayed in the living room to watch over Inuyasha. Jesse left to gather some herbs outside, and Sesshomaru soon went outside as well. He found Jesse kneeling under the sacred tree gathering some weeds. Jesse noticed Sesshomaru walking up and with out turning his head he said, "What do you need Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood behind Jesse as he said, "I need to talk."

Jesse stopped for a second before he turned around and sighed. He stood up and dusted a bit of dirt of his cloths. He motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him and they went over to a far part of the shrine. They sat on a bench that overlook the city and after a few silent seconds Jesse asked, "So Sesshomaru, what do you want to ask me?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he said, "You knew my father well, didn't you."

Jesse looked at Sesshomaru with a quizzical look as he asked, "I knew him fairly well. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru took a big breath before he said, "Well…If you haven't noticed I would be surprised, but I have feeling for Renamon, pretty strong feelings."

Jesse sighed and smiled as he said, "Oh, that's what you want to talk about. I was worried that it was going to be something that would be a matter of life or death, but please continue."

Sesshomaru looked across the cityscape as he said, "Well, I believe Renamon is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I am worried about several things. One of them is if marrying Renamon would make my father, the great dog demon, proud or ashamed."

Jesse shook his head as he said, "Sesshomaru, I didn't think you would be worried about that. If anything your father's example should make it clear. He married a human, something that made many demons and humans detest him, but he did it any way because he loved Inuyasha's mother. If you truly love Renamon, that is all that matters. I am sure he would be proud that you found someone that you love."

Sesshomaru sighed as he said, "Well, that's one of two problems out of my way."

Jesse gave a questioning look as he asked, "Really, what is the second problem?"

Sesshomaru replied, "It is the fact that both Renamon and I are bound by the life of being someone's protector. I tell many people that I have no one to protect, but I will tell you the truth. I do have someone to protect. I have Rin and Jaken to protect, and Renamon has to protect Rika. We can not forsake those we protect for our love. Neither of use want to do that or can do that. I just don't know what to do?"

Jesse sat back and thought over Sesshomaru's predicament. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes when Sesshomaru stood up and headed back to Kagome's house. Jesse continued to sit and look up at the nighttime sky. His own heart was breaking over the terrible situation between Renamon and Sesshomaru. Jesse then got an idea and summoned up a book from his hut. It appeared out of thin air, and Jesse took hold of it. He flipped through the pages as he said, "This old book has a great amount of power. It can tell me the events of the past, and maybe through them I can determine what to do."

Jesse finally got to the page and began to read. As he read he said aloud, "When the Great Dog Demon died the western lands that he had been lord over passed to one of his two sons, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ruled over the lands well with his assistant Jaken, and in the later years of his lordship a young human girl names Rin. He hadn't given up a shred of the land until one day, for what seemed to be no reason, Sesshomaru gave all the lands he lorded over to his half brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha ruled over the lands with the help of a young priestess named Kagome, a monk, the last two of the Demon Slayer village, and a young fox demon who became an adopted son of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome."

Jesse closed the book and it disappeared as another book appeared. He flipped through the second books pages. After a few minutes of looking through the book Jesse smiled as he said, "Hmm this book says that somehow, some event makes it possible for Sesshomaru and Renamon to be together, but what is it. The page that tells about it seems to have been damaged in this magic book of future events. The only legible word on the page is tragedy. What ever happens must be a devastating event, but what is it?" Jesse closed the book and it disappeared back to his hut on the forgotten island. He stood up and began to make his way back to Kagome's house as he said, "What dark event is coming, and when it will arrive? Those are the biggest questions I have."

Across town Renamon, Rika, Rika's mother Mukino, and Rika's grandmother Seiko were eating dinner when Renamon suddenly got a chill down her spine. Suddenly, a dark mist began to float into the house, and Renamon got up quickly and headed out into the yard where Naraku was floating with his usual cocky grin on his face. In an instant Rika and Renamon had biomerged to Sakyuamon and was standing in a battle stance.

Naraku chuckled in a low voice before he said, "Foolish creature, do you believe you can stand up to me by yourself."

Sakyuamon nodded as she said, "When it comes to defending my family I would rather die then let you into this house, and I have the perfect thing to hold you off with." With that Sakyuamon's sacred staff began to glow and in a few seconds it transformed into a long sword, it had transformed into the Rensaiga.

Naraku just continued to smile as he formed his right hand into a sword and lifted his left hand and motioned for Sakyuamon to attack him. Sakyuamon answered his call and lunged at Naraku. Their blades clashed and they traded sword clashes for several minutes. While this was going on Rika's mother watched in horror while Rika's grandmother rushed over to the telephone. She picked it up and quickly dialed the number for the Higorashi Shrine. The phone rang a couple times before Kagome's grandfather picked up and said, "Higorashi Shrine."

Seiko sighed in relief as she said, "Thank goodness, Higorashi, this is Seiko. Rika and Renamon are fighting some strange man in are yard. She is holding him off for now, but I don't know how long she can hold out."

Higorashi's worried voice came over the line as he said, "Get yourself and Mukino to safety. I will get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to go and help Rika as fast as they can."

Seiko looked out the window and watched Sakyuamon force Naraku back for a minute as she said, "Please Higorashi, I don't know how long Rika and Renamon can hold out."

Kagome's grandmother hung up the phone and ran into the living room where Inuyasha had woken up and was now eating down some ramen. Sesshomaru turned his head and asked, "What is it old man?"

Kagome's grandfather took a big breath as he said, "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha you must hurry to Rika's house. Naraku is attacking them. They are holding him off for now, but who knows how long they will be able to hold out."

Inuyasha slurped the last of his Ramen down and stood up as he said, "Sesshomaru, Miroku, Jesse come on. Sango, you stay here and make sure everyone is safe incase Naraku decides to send a Demon Puppet here to attack you."

Sango nodded her head and said, "Of course Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then ran out the living room door with Sesshomaru and Mirkou on his heals. Inuyasha burst out of the house and began running down the shrine steps, but soon saw Miroku and Sesshomaru flying on Sesshomaru's cloud and Inuyasha got the hint that they could go faster if they flew. Jesse had summoned his own form of flying cloud, but it traveled much slower. As they flew across the city Sesshomaru looked straight ahead with his emotionless eyes, though in his mind one thought kept crossing mind. He was thinking, "Naraku, if I find one scratch on either Rika or Renamon I will hunt you relentlessly until one of us is dead."

When Rika's house came into view they saw Sakyuamon block one of Naraku's attacks. Inuyasha quickly leapt down from Sesshomaru's cloud and readied the wind scar. He came down right behind Naraku and released the wind scar, striking Naraku in the back. Somehow, Naraku survived the attack with barely a scratch and he turned around to face Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. He chuckled a bit and then said, "It seems I have overstayed my welcome." With that Naraku leapt high and began to jump from roof top to roof top. Inuyasha quickly went after Naraku and Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sakyuamon soon followed at their heels.

They chased Naraku for a good twenty minutes, but as they chased the evil half-demon across the roof tops Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were getting a bad feeling in their guts. Naraku had never run away from a fight like this. Sesshomaru was the one that realized that Naraku must be trying to lead them away and he spun around. Sakyuamon noticed that Sesshomaru, who had been following her, had turned around and was heading back to Rika's house. Sakyuamon thought about it for a second and then turned around herself and went after Sesshomaru.

Jesse had arrived at Rika's house a few moments after Naraku had escaped and the others had gone after him. Jesse checked on Seiko and Mukino, and was happy to see they were alright. Still, something didn't feel right. Soon, a black mist began to flow through the house again, and Jesse, Mukino, and Seiko heard a low evil chuckle.

Sesshomaru came into the yard. They had only been gone about thirty minutes, but the courtyard was already filling with the scent of blood, human blood. Sesshomaru looked around the courtyard and saw a demon puppet which was still in one whole unit. That meant that the demon puppet had not been destroyed, it had just stopped working. Sesshomaru could sense Sakyuamon coming, and he decided to see if his fears were true.

Sesshomaru quickly stuck his head in the house and saw a horrible sight. Rika's mother and grandmother had been slain by Naraku. Jesse was also lying on the floor, but he was still taking shallow breaths. Sesshomaru quickly took out the Tenseiga, and he attempted to bring Mukino and Seiko back to life, but for some reason the sword of the heaven could not bring them back to life. Sesshomaru then realized that Naraku must have sucked the souls out of their bodies before he murdered them. This would be the only way the power of the Tenseiga to bring humans back to life could be stopped. He walked over to Jesse and bent down to his old friend and asked, "What happened."

Jesse took a few shallow breaths before he said, "Naraku left a demon puppet here. He lead you away and then brought the puppet to life. I tried to protect them, but he overpowered me. The puppet then pulled the souls out of there bodies. He placed sacred symbols on the bodies before he murdered them. Those symbols prevent the souls from reentering the body. They stop the Tenseiga from working."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "Are you going to be alright." Jesse nodded as the pair heard Sakyuamon land in the yard and Sesshomaru quickly ran out to meet her.

Sakyuamon split into Rika and Renamon before Rika said, "Sesshomaru, why did you turn around?"

Sesshomaru walked up to Rika and said, "Rika, please go to your room, I need to talk to Renamon a second." Rika didn't like the tone in Sesshomaru's voice, but she did as she was asked and went straight to her room.

Renamon gave Sesshomaru a quizzical look when he got close to her and whispered the terrible truth into Renamon's ear. In an instant Renamon ran around him and into the room where the slaughter had occurred. Renamon feel down at the door and began to tremble as Sesshomaru came up behind her and tried to ease her pain. Renamon cried for a few minutes before she dried her eyes enough to ask, "How are we going to tell Rika?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he said, "There is no easy way to tell her. All we can do is tell her the truth, that Naraku tricked us and did as he always did. He tried to defeat his enemy's through dishonorable tactics and evil means."

Renamon looked at the Tenseiga and was about to ask when Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "I have already tried, but Naraku has done something that is preventing the Tenseiga from resurrecting them. I am sorry Renamon, there is nothing I can do." Renamon motioned toward Jesse, who was using some of his magic to heal the worse of his wounds, but Sesshomaru shook his head again.

Renamon cried on Sesshomaru's shoulder and after a while he stood her up and led her to Rika's room. He sat Renamon outside the door to Rika's room, letting her rest on the patio's edge before he went into Rika's bedroom. Rika looked up as Sesshomaru came in and waited for an explanation. Sesshomaru bit his lip a second before he said, "Rika, while we were chasing the real Naraku a demon puppet came here and… Well your mother and grandmother are…they are..."

Rika got a scared look on her face as Sesshomaru seemed unable to say what had happened. He finally took a deep breath, and with a stern but forced coldness he said, "Naraku has killed your mother and grandmother."

Rika's mind seemed unable to process the reality that Sesshomaru had just told her. Sesshomaru then opened the bedroom door and got Renamon's attention. Renamon came in and began to comfort Rika while Sesshomaru shut the door, leaving them alone. He waited outside the door, the sounds of crying attacking his ears relentlessly. Finally Miroku and Inuyasha returned to the house, and Sesshomaru told them what happened. Inuyasha growled a bit in anger of Naraku's actions, but Miroku sighed as he said, "We have to call Kagome, she will know what we should do."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agreed, and while Renamon and Rika comforted each other Sesshomaru went back to the Higorashis Shrine, being the messanger of the terrible news. When Kagome, Sango, and the others heard they were speechless, but Kagome knew who she needed to call. Kagome quickly looked through the phone book and found the number for Henry Wong's apartment. She dialed the number and after a few rings someone picked up and a little girls voice came over the line saying, "Hello, this is Suzie."

Kagome regained her composure long enough to say, "Can I please speak with Henry Wong?"

Susie replied, "Sure." She set down the phone and ran to get Henry. In a few minutes Henry came over the line saying, "Hello."

Kagome tried to retain her composure, but her ability to keep her voice steady was beginning to fail. None the less she gathered herself up enough to say, "Henry, this is Kagome Higorashi. I am the girl who introduced you to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others."

"Oh yeah, I remember. So, why are you calling me so late?"

Kagome took a deep breath as she said, "Well…A little while ago my grandfather got a call from Rika's grandmother. They were being attacked by Naraku. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku rushed over to help, but when they arrived at Rika's house Naraku turned and ran away. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Sakyuamon chased after him, but then Sesshomaru realized that something was amiss. He turned around and went back to Rika's house, and…and."

Henry's voice got a worried tone as he said, "and what Kagome?"

Kagome took a quick breath and quickly spat out, "Rika's mother and grandmother are dead."

Henry almost dropped the receiver, but her caught himself as he said, "So, what are we going to do?"

Kagome replied in a sorrowful voice. "If we let the police get involved they might find out about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others. I remember you telling me about a guy named Yamachi. Do you think he could help?"

Henry thought a second before he said, "I don't know, I will give him a call. My father has his cell phone number. I will also call the other tamers, I think it best if they hear it from me."

Kagome agreed and hung up the phone without another word, and both the tamers and the feudal era gang spent the rest of the night in quite respect. In the morning a knock came at Kagome's front door. When Kagome answered it she saw a guy with a black business suit on. He stepped in slightly as he said, "I am Yamachi, and I need to talk with someone called Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded her head and fetched Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Yamachi talked for an hour, finally coming up with a way to give Rika's mother and grandmother a proper burial without getting the police involved. They would only invite the tamers and the feudal era gang. Miroku would preside over the burial, given his monk status. Yamachi could provide the coffins and they could bury them on the property owned by the Higorashi Shrine. The only hitch was getting rid of the evidence so anyone who went into the house wouldn't know what happened.

Luckily Jesse was able to help with that. He went to the house and with a quick couple of spells cleaned the place up and transported the two bodies to the Higorashi shrine for the burial. The burial was held the next day, everyone was dressed in black except the feudal era gang. They had nothing black to change into, and they knew how to pay their respects no matter where or when they came across death. As Miroku was performing the burial the sky mourned with them, letting a cold sad rain pour down right after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finished covering the graves. As a last step Jesse leveled the mounds and grew some grass so no one would know the graves were fresh. The double tombstone, brought to the grave by Sesshomaru and carved by Jesse. In the quite Miroku read it aloud, "Seiko and Mukino Nonaka, Beloved mother and grandmother". Followed by the dates of their births and the same date of there deaths.

Rika and Renamon returned to the now empty house. The tamers all headed home and the feudal era gang went into Kagome's house. The last two left outside were Yamachi and Jesse. Jesse realized that the tragedy his mystic book had described was this event. He turned to Yamachi as he said, "So, what happened to Rika."

Yamachi sighed as he said, "Well, according to the law she is supposed to go to her father. Her only living family, but unfortunately when I called him he said he didn't have the means to care for Rika. That only leaves her to go to an orphanage."

Jesse fell silent for a second before he said, "I may know of another way, but I will have to clear it with a few people first. Can you give me that time?"

Yamachi nodded his head as he said, "I have called in a few favors, so you have till tomorrow at 5:00 to get everything in order."Jesse nodded and decided to go and talk to Rika and Renamon tomorrow morning, giving them time to grieve.


	10. A Family Gained

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon_

Chapter 10

A Family Gained

Jesse got up before anybody else. The morning was covered with dark clouds that threatened a storm, but Jesse could sense the local spirits of nature were still mourning the death of Mukino and Seiko. He had gotten dressed in some blue jeans and a black shirt he had been given by Kagome. He headed down the steps of the shrine and toward Rika's house. He arrived a few minutes later, and he knocked gently on the front gate. He waited a few minutes when the sound of the lock being released struck his ears. The gate opened slowly and Renamon appeared behind it. It was evident she had been crying, but Jesse decided not to mention it. He walked in and said, "So, how is Rika doing?"

Renamon turned to look at Rika's bedroom door as she said, "She and I spent most of the night crying. She just got to sleep a few hours ago."

Jesse nodded his head and said, "It's good to see that she isn't trying to bottle up all these emotions. Now, let's head to the kitchen. I can make you some tea and talk to you about the reason I have come here this morning." Renamon nodded her head and led Jesse to the kitchen. He used his magic to quickly brew a cup of tea and he poured Renamon a cup of the southing liquid. Renamon took a sip and felt it take a bit of the weight on her heart away. Jesse and Renamon sat in silence for a few second before he said, "Renamon, I need to talk to you about Rika."

Renamon took a sip of her tea and then asked, "What is it Jesse."

Jesse sighed as he said, "I talked with Yamachi. As of right now the only place Rika can go is to an orphanage. Now, I don't want to see that happen, so I am wondering if you would be interested in something."

Renamon gave a quizzical look as she asked, "What is it?"

Jesse replied, "Yamachi can use his connections in government to make sure Rika inherits everything Mukino and Seiko owned. That includes this house, but he can only do that if we can find someone that is willing to become Rika's legal guarding before 5:00 today. If we can't find someone by then the government will take away much of what Seiko and Mukino left Rika away. Here is my proposal. I dug through my spell books all night and I finally found the spell I was thinking of. It is a spell that will give you another form, a human looking form. This will allow you to become Rika's legal guardian, and Yamachi has already assured me that he can get you a job at Hypnos so you can support Rika. What do you think?"

Renamon finished her tea and after a few silent minutes. Jesse could she that Renamon was both thrilled with the news, but was worried about something. Renamon finally said, "I could not stand Rika being in an orphanage, but all I know is fighting. I have none of the skills needed to raise anybody. I just know how to take care of myself. I barley even know how to cook. All I know about I learned from watching Rika's grandmother cook something one time. I just don't think I could support her like she deserves to be."

Jesse shook his head and said, "Renamon, trust me in this one fact. What ever you can offer is better then she would get at an orphanage. Besides, she knows you. She knows you don't have all the skills you need right now, but they will come with time. Even though she can be cold sometimes, I believe Rika will be understanding and thankful of what you can offer her. So, what will it be? Here with you or at an orphanage with who knows what?"

Renamon sighed a bit as several thoughts passes through her mind. Finally she looked up at Jesse and with a calm voice said, "All right. I think I will do as you suggest, and become Rika's legal guardian. There is the only condition. I will ask Rika about it first. If she would rather take her chances at the orphanage the deal is off."

Jesse nodded his head and said, "That sounds fair, since it is Rika's future we are talking about, but you should do one thing. Wait till about noon and then wake her up. She needs her rest, and I think it best she decides after a few more hours of sleep. Tell her about my plan and then call Kagome with Rika's answer. I need to talk to one other person. I expect your answer around 12:30." Renamon nodded her head and promised she would call Kagome with Rika's answer. Jesse thanked Renamon and after a few silent seconds he stood up and left the house. Renamon remained for several minutes afterward, lost in thought about what she should say to Rika.

Jesse returned to the shrine and contemplated his next move. The mourning passed in a in a sorrowful way until Jesse was able to get alone with Sesshomaru for a few minutes. He told him about what he was planning to do with Rika and Renamon, and then said, "Sesshomaru, after a few days I will go and talk to Renamon again. I will tell her that with Yamachi's help we can make you a resident of of this city in this era, and we can also make you and Renamon the legal guardians of Rin and Rika."

Sesshomaru was quite for a few minutes before he said, "I would be willing to do that, but only after we have avenged Rika's mother and grandmother by destroying Naraku."

Jesse nodded his head and said, "I understand. If you go anywhere I ask you to be back here by 12:30. I am expecting Renamon to call around then." Sesshomaru nodded his head and went about his business while Jesse went back inside Kagome's house to begin creating the magic powder he would need to use when he gave Renamon the ability to disguise herself as a human.

Back at the Rika's house, Renamon finally got up the nerve to knock on Rika's door. There was the sound of some rustling, but Rika never came to open the door. Renamon knocked on the door again and said, "Rika, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

After Rika didn't respond for a second time Renamon cracked the door and saw Rika was laying on her futon, her face buried in her pillow. Renamon walked over and knelt down beside Rika as she said, "Rika, I know you want to cry, but I need to ask you something."

Rika turned her head enough so that Renamon knew she was listening, but so her eyes, which showed the evidence of shedding many tears, were still hidden in her pillow. Renamon was quite for a few seconds before she said, "Rika, I have talked with Jesse. He told me that right now we have two options. One is to let you go to an orphanage and let your future ride on a hope and a prayer. The second is he can give me the ability to disguise myself as a human, and become you legal guardian. I am willing to take on the responsibility. I'm just wondering what you would like Rika."

Rika raised herself slowly out of the pillow and she sat on her knees looking up at Renamon. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done, but suddenly a glimmer of joy showed through the sorrow filled eyes and Rika gave Renamon a tight hug as she said, "Don't leave me Renamon, I couldn't stand losing you with mom and grandma."

Renamon returned Rika's embrace as she said, "I promise Rika I will never leave you if I can help it. So, do you want me to become your legal guardian."

Rika nodded her head as she said, "Yes, but I will never call you my legal guardian. It will always be either my friend, or my step-mom."

Renamon smiled at Rika's emotion filled words as she hugged Rika tighter. After that Rika was willing to get out of her room and eat a bit of lunch. Unfortunately Renamon had little knowledge of cooking, but if she was going to be Rika's step-mom she would have to learn, and fast.

12:30 rolled around and Renamon did as she promised and called Jesse with Rika's answer. Jesse was happy to hear Rika had agreed, and he promptly called Yamachi and asked him to be at Rika's house at 2:00. As planned Jesse and Yamachi were at Rika's house around 2:00, and Yamachi had a pile of papers with him. Renamon let them into the courtyard and Jesse saw that Rika was beginning to look like her old self, though the wounds to her soul would take much longer to heal. He quickly cast his spell by sprinkling Renamon with some very fine silver dust and then chanting some very complex words. In a second the dust melted into Renamon's skin and Jesse finished the spell.

Jesse smiled as he said, "Now, the spell is activated by a word. I have set the word that will return you to this form as Renamon, but what should we name your human form."

Rika spoke up as she said, "How about just Rena."

Jesse thought about it a second before he said, "That will do." Jesse chanted a few more words and then smiled as he said, "Alright, trying saying Rena with the mental intent of transforming."

Renamon nodded her head and said, "Rena". Her body glowed for a few seconds and then the light dimmed. Instead of a digimon, Renamon was now a thin white woman. She had blonde hair that reached down to her waist and she was wearing some purple running shoes, blue jeans, and a yellow shirt with a ying-yang symbol on the chest. Renamon's human form was a thin, yet muscular frame. Through all her changes, Renamon's eyes were still their beautiful blue color

Renamon went over to the pond in the house's court yard and looked herself over. She then returned to the group as she said, "I am quite happy with this form Jesse. I believe it will suffice."

Jesse nodded and then said, "Now remember, to return to your digimon form you just have to say Renamon and think about returning to this form. It takes the spoken word and the mind set for the spell to work. This will keep you from accidentally transforming in the middle of a crowd. So, do you have it?"

Renamon nodded and said, "Renamon." In another quick glow of light she was back to her old self, a pure digital monster. Over the next two hours Yamachi and Jesse helped Renamon fill out the necessary forms to make everything legal. Though the forms were time consuming, they were necessary. They were basically creating every form and certificate Renamon would ever need from a birth certificate to a high school diploma.

Once they were done Yamachi left quickly to get the forms to a friend of his in the governments records archive. Jesse was about to leave as well before he turned and smiled as he said, "Oh, let me be the first to say congratulations. Mrs. Rena Kitsune is now the legal guardian of Mrs. Rika Nonaka, and it can't be any better." With that Jesse left the house and began the walk back to the Higorashi Shrine. Renamon smiled at Rika before she said, "All right, I guess the first thing is we are going to raid the kitchen for every cookbook we can find. I need to learn how to cook, and fast if we are going to keep from starving from lack of food or getting fat from eating take out all the time."

Rika shook her head a little at Renamon's logic and followed her into the kitchen where they would begin the long task of teaching Renamon the necessary skills to take care of Rika. Rika didn't care though. No one could replace her mother and grandmother, but at least she didn't have to lose Renamon as well.


	11. A Dark Duel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon_

Chapter 11

A Dark Duel

The first few days of Renamon and Rika's new life were a little shaky. Renamon was constantly calling anybody she knew, asking how to do things. Finally Jesse decided to give Renamon a hand and gave her one of his books. It was a small book, but it was a smart book. If Renamon asked it a question about how to cook something, clean something, or other household tasks the book would magically display the information she would need, in great detail. Rika was also having a little trouble adjusting. With out her mother's large salary, she could not go to the private school she had been going to. After talking it over Rika and Renamon decided Rika would transfer to Takato and Henry's school, so that she could continue her education and be around a few of her friends.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others began to spend there days scouring the city for Naraku, but he never showed his face. It was a week and a half after Seiko and Mukino's funeral when the Bone-Eaters Well became active again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided that it would be best if they stayed in the modern era until Naraku was killed or he went back to the feudal era. So, Sango went to tell Kaede what had happened to them, and the others remained to continue the search for Naraku.

It was a few days later when Renamon had to go to Rika's new school. Rika, in absence of bioemerging digimon, had decided to join the schools soccer team. Henry and Takato were on her team, and they had a game today against Rika's old school. Renamon had gotten away from her job at Hypnos. She had become Yamachi's assistant, helping him try and make a controllable link between the real world and digital world. She was now walking down the street in her human form. She came up to the field where the teams were going to be playing. Neither school had large enough fields to hold the 2 teams and all the spectators, so they had agreed to meet at a soccer field that was located in Shinjuku Park. Renamon entered the open area where the soccer field was and saw the large group of people sitting on the stands.

Renamon now regretted leaving so late, there wasn't a seat in the stands. She walked over to the side of the field and saw Rika, Henry, and Takato sitting on the bench, talking about the up coming game. Henry and Takato were forwards, but Rika, with her great reaction time and high level of concentration, had been made the goalie. Renamon walked up behind them, and said, "Hello you three."

Rika turned and smiled a bit. Henry and Takato were giving Renamon strange looks, and finally Henry asked, "I am sorry, but do we know you?"

Rika shook her head, she had told them Renamon was her legal guardian, her step-mom, but they didn't know she now had the ability to disguise herself as a human. Renamon chuckled at Henry's question as she said, "I wonder if Guilmon and Terriermon would recognize me. I am sure Guilmon would at least be able to recognize my digimon scent."

Henry and Takato looked at each other a second and then there jaws dropped when they figured out that this woman they were talking to was Renamon. Renamon went off and took a seat in the shade of a tree that was near the goalie box as Rika got Takato and Henry up to speed with the most recent events. Rika barley got done explaining everything when it was time to start the game.

As Renamon watched she heard a group come up behind her. She didn't have to turn to figure out it was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others. The only one not there was Jesse, who had decided to check a certain part of the city for Naraku. Renamon had told Kagome that Rika had a game that day, and she had a feeling that they would come down to see the game. They all sat under the large tree as they watched the game. Renamon cheered for Rika almost the entire time, but did it without embarrassing her in front of everybody. At half time it was 10 to 5 with Rika, Takato, and Henry's team in the lead. Rika, Henry, and Takato walked over to where everybody was sitting and enjoyed the quick break from the game under in the cool shade of the tree.

As the others tried to teach Inuyasha and Shippo the game Renamon gave Rika a few hints on the others team's strategies. How they liked to make fake shots and how they tried to get in as close as they could before they tried to score. Rika nodded her head, and then heard the referee's whistle, singling the start of the game. As the second half began Renamon watched it with full attention. She then sensed another person approaching the group, but relaxed when she turned and saw it was Jesse. He walked over and smiled down at Renamon as he said, "Now, is it just me, or is this digimon who thought she didn't know the first thing about parenting doing a much better job then she thought she would."

Renamon shook her head and said, "I still have trouble not burning dinner."

Jesse chuckled as he said, "Trust me, it will come with time. So, how is the game going?"

Inuyasha pointed at the score board and said, "It is 11-5 with Rika's team in the lead. They just scored a point when you came up."

Jesse nodded his head and said, "Renamon, what are you doing tonight?"

Renamon thought a second before she said, "Nothing right now, why?"

Jesse looked out to the field and watched Rika block a kick as he said, "I need to talk to you about something. Trust me; it would be worth your while."

Renamon thought a second before she said, "Come by about 9:00. Rika will be done with her homework by then and will be in her room working on her digimon deck. We can talk then."

Jesse nodded his head, accepting the appointment, and then spent the rest of his time in the park enjoying the game with the others. It was the final few seconds of the game. The score was 20-19, and the other team was going to try and tie the game and win it in over time. Most of the other teams goals were scored while the coach had Rika take a break from her position. This time, Rika was back in between the goalposts, and was ready. The other team's head forward kicked the ball, but with amazing speed Rika reach out and blocked the shot. The stands exploded with cheers when the game clock ran out, and Rika, Takato, and Henry's team had won the game.

The whole group was leaving the park and talking about the many different plays in the game when Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Soon, Inuyasha and Miroku sensed a familiar evil and Kagome sensed a huge piece of the sacred jewel. The group turned to their right and they all saw what they feared. Naraku was standing there, his usual cocky grin gracing his face. The group readied for a fight, but Naraku never attacked, he just stood there. Finally, Inuyasha said, "Why isn't Naraku attacking use?"

Miroku replied, "I don't know. He must be planning something."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement as he looked up and down Naraku's body. He was just standing there, both arms exposed, but something wasn't right about the entire thing. Sesshomaru turned to Renamon, who was still in her human form, and said, "Renamon, take Rika and her friends to somewhere safe."

Renamon nodded her head. She wanted to stay and help fight, but she knew Naraku might try and attack Rika, Takato, and Henry. So, she did as she was asked and took them behind some trees a few feet away. The others continued to stare Naraku down until he finally said, "Inuyasha, would you be interested in making a deal?"

Inuyasha spat as he said, "I would never make a deal with a devil like you."

Naraku chuckled as he said, "That is too bad, because that will be the last time you deify."

In a flash Naraku formed his arm into a sword and speed toward the group with lightning speed. No one had time to react, and Inuyasha paid for it. Naraku ran his sword through Inuyasha's side and he quickly ran back to where the group had first spotted him. Inuyasha grunted as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga, but in the time it took for Inuyasha to pull out his sword Naraku had come up and drove his sword through Inuyasha's gut.

Inuyasha flew back from the force of the attack, and everyone began to worry. Miroku turned back to Naraku and said, "How is he that fast? He is even faster then Sesshomaru."

Naraku turned toward Miroku as he said, "You will never know why I have become so fast monk, because it is time to be swallowed up by your own wind tunnel." Naraku then began to rush toward Miroku, intending to slash him across the palm and make his Wind Tunnel, the curse of his family, consume him and everybody else. The attack never struck though because just when Naraku got close enough to attack Miroku a figure came running up to him and tried to attack him.

Naraku dodged the attack and put some distance between him and his attacker. Naraku got his first look at the person who had the gull to attack him, and it wasn't Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. It was Jesse. Jesse took his sword in both hands as he turned toward Naraku. He reached around his back and pulled the swords sheath of his back and stuck it in the ground. In an instant a large barrier formed that protected everyone, even Renamon, Rika, Takato, and Henry from the coming battle.

Naraku looked over his opponent for a second before he said, "How? How can you match my speed? I cast a speed spell from a book older then earth itself, back from when there was only heaven and hell."

Jesse gave Naraku a serious look as he said, "I know of the two world spell book you say you have cast a spell from, and I know of the spell you cast on yourself, but I know a better spell. I am the oldest living human in the world thank to the Great Dog Demon, and being as old as I am, I have had time to master many skill and see many powerful items. The reason I can out run you Naraku is I have taken a drink from the lake of time. The mystical lake, lost in the Himalayas, which is time magic in a liquid form. It is now with my mere will that time slows, and you slow with it. If I was to use my full mastery of time I could stop time in its tracks. So, you feeling lucky you hodgepodge of demon parts and a human heart?"

Naraku was grinding his teeth. This insolent fool had been in his way since he came to the modern era, and he was tired of it. If it weren't for Jesse's meddling Naraku would have killed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and all the others. He would already have the completed shikon jewel, and be back ruling feudal Japan. Naraku's blood was boiling, this kid, punk, pain in his side had stopped him at every turn, and now, when he thought he had an easy victory, he stood in his way again.

Jesse continued to smile when Naraku raised his sword formed hand and charged at him again. Once again Jesse used his mastery of time to slow Naraku to a crawl and gently moved out of his way before he let time resume its normal speed and Naraku ran right into the barrier being produced by the sheath of Jesse's sword. Naraku spun around and attacked again, but this time Jesse didn't slow time, he used his own speed to block the attack with his sword and push Naraku back into the barrier. Naraku then saw Jesse's time control weakness. He had read that if someone attacked someone else while they while time was slowed, the attack would pass through them with out doing any damage. The attack would be moving so fast that it wouldn't be able to do any damage. Naraku began to smile as he threw himself at Jesse one last time. Jesse dodged as he did, and returned time to normal to slice through Naraku's side, but he never got the chance. Naraku had already spun around and run his blade through Jesse's side. Jesse quickly put a hand on the wound and fell down to one knee as Naraku smiled his smug smile and said, "Now, with you gone killing Inuyasha and those other fools will be a simple task."

Naraku brought his sword up and started swing it down, but just before it would have sliced into Jesse's head Jesse summoned up a huge amount of his magic, and did what was most dangerous to him. His sword, which had been thrown off to one side sprung up into the air, as if someone had picked it up. It then flew and with only a few inches separating the blade of Naraku's sword and Jesse's head blocked the attack. Naraku was startled enough by the sword that it gave Jesse a chance. He focused his magic again and the sword quickly drove itself into Naraku's gut. Then, with one final force of his magic Jesse lifted Naraku up by the sword in his gut and threw him across the field.

Naraku struck a tree on the far side of the clearing and fell to the ground. He stood up, expecting his wound to heal quickly, but when he felt his blood trickling down he knew something was wrong. Naraku looked over to Jesse who still had his hand held tight over his own wound, the blood staining his cloths. Jesse smiled as he said, "Be careful Naraku, the wounds inflicted by this sword, the octet blade, never heal. So, I think it is time we put you out of your misery."

Naraku's eyes went wide as Jesse picked his sword up and it began to glow at his touch. He held it high above his head before he spun it around in a complete circle and used the speed of the spin to throw the sword at Naraku as he said, "Seal of the 8 swords." In that instant the one flying sword turned into eight and they encircled Naraku. A white circular symbol with many small designs within the circle of blades formed and Naraku felt his body become bound by unbreakable ropes that weren't really there. Jesse walked over to the sheath of his sword and pulled it out of the ground. He then turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Naraku can't leave that circle until he is dead, permanently. So, you can kill him as you wish, I need someone to bandage this wound before I lose too much blood."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and everybody else walked over to where Naraku was being bound by the seal of the 8 swords. They couldn't believe it, Naraku was captured, and the only escape he had was death. The group talked for a few minutes and decided that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Renamon should combine the power of their four swords to kill Naraku.

Renamon transformed back to her digimon form and pulled out the Rensaiga, the sword forged of a fang from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, the sword of earth that could slay 100 foes with a single swing. Sesshomaru pulled out the Toukijin, the sword forged of the fangs from one of Naraku's reincarnations, the one whose fangs had been able to bite the Tetsusaiga in half. They held the blade together, and began to gather their energy. Renamon feed the power of her diamond storm into the sword where its power was increased ten fold. Inuyasha formed the wind scar around the Tetsusaiga, and finally Sesshomaru prepared the dragon strike. The last part was Sesshomaru brought out the Tenseiga, the sword of heaven, and placed it on the three other blades. The Tenseiga soon began to absorb the power from the other three blades, and Sesshomaru let it take one third of the of each swords power.

They were finally ready. Sesshomaru went first by attacking Naraku with the Tenseiga's ultimate attack, the attack of the heart. This left Naraku no stronger then a human. Then Inuyasha, Renamon, and Sesshomaru brought up the Tetsusaiga, the Rensaiga, and the Toukijin, and released the three powerful attacks at once. Naraku was vaporized, and they waited for some sign that Naraku was truly dead. There sign came when the seal of the 8 swords disappeared and the 8 swords melted back to one. Miroku also showed everybody that the Wind Tunnel, the curse of his family, had disappeared from his hand.

The whole group cheered, even Rika, Takato, and Henry joined in on the celebration. Naraku was dead, but something was wrong. Kagome then realized that the sacred jewel of the four souls was gone. Naraku's large piece and Kagome's few shards had disappeared. Jesse was sitting on a nearby park bench when he raised his head a bit and said, "Unfortunately, that is the price of using the seal of the 8 swords. The seal draws its energy from the most powerful item in the area, which was the shikon jewel. The shikon used all its power in binding Naraku with the seal, and when you killed him the jewels power was released, but it wasn't given a new form. It has now disappeared in the breeze, and can't be claimed by anybody."

In the end, the victory was more sweet then bitter. With Naraku gone everybody could get back to there lives, that is after Jesse tended to two more things.


	12. A fairytale ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon

Chapter 12

A Fairy Tale Ending

It was the day Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others were planning to leave for the feudal era. Jesse was also planning to leave and return to his island home, but not before doing two things. The first is that Kagome had grown so close to Inuyasha, and she wanted to stay with him feudal Japan. Heck, after missing so much of her classes she was a year behind at least. So, Kagome convinced her parents to let her live in the feudal era with Inuyasha. The only thing that bothered her is that she would die long before Inuyasha could because he was a half demon, and his demon blood made him age very slowly.

Jesse fixed this, with a few drops of Sesshomaru's blood he did what the Great Dog Demon had done for him. Using that small bit of pure demon blood and a carefully cast spell Kagome became one percent demon, and the little bit of demon blood would allow her and Inuyasha to live together and to age at the same rate. The other bit of business would have to wait until that afternoon.

That afternoon, Jesse went to Rika and Renamon's house. He found Renamon attempting to cook some noodles, and having a time with it. He helped her clean up a bit after the pot of noodles exploded before he took her into the living room where Rika was watching TV. Jesse had Renamon sit down beside Rika. He took a breath before he said, "There is some good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first."

Renamon looked at Rika for a second before she said, "We'll take the bad news first."

Jesse nodded his head as he said, "Well, today is the day Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were planning to go back to the feudal era, and they will be leaving at around 6:00 this evening."

Rika looked over to Renamon. She could tell that Renamon's heart had sunk a bit in her chest, worried about when she would see Sesshomaru again. Rika turned back to Jesse and asked, "What is the good news."

Jesse smiled a bit before he said, "Yesterday Sesshomaru and I made a few arrangements. He wants to stay here with Renamon, but he had to deal with three things that still tied him to the feudal era. One was that he was lord of the western lands and would need someone to take his place. The second is Jaken, and the third is Rin. To solve the first one he officially made Inuyasha the new lord of the western lands. The second kind of took care of it self. Jaken understands Sesshomaru's position, and has decided to stay at the Higorashi shrine. Even though Sesshomaru is a powerful demon, Jaken still feels he could be of some use to him. The last is Rin, and that is the reason I have come. Rin knows how Sesshomaru feels about Renamon, even though he hasn't told her about it. She actually came to me, and asked if there was something she could do to help. I told her that I might have a way, and she said she would do anything to let Sesshomaru be with you, Renamon. First though, I am going to ask you one question."

Renamon looked up, with anxious eyes, but Rika was already smiling because she knew what was coming next. Jesse smiled widened as he said, "I was wondering you two ladies would be interested in having a man around this house, and if you do, would you mind a certain little girl coming with him. Sesshomaru loves you Renamon, but I think Rin looks to Sesshomaru like a father anymore."

Renamon turned to Rika and asked, "Rika, it is up to you."

Rika gave Renamon a stern lookand said, "I will on one condition."

Jesse and Renamon exchanged confused looks before Rika smiled and said, "I am tired of this dancing around. If Sesshomaru wants to live here he will have to marry Renamon."

Jesse and Renamon stood silent for a second before Jesse began to laugh and slap his leg at the bomb Rika had just dropped on Renamon. Renamon had surprise written all over her face as said, "Rika, are you sure that is what you want."

Rika smiled a kind smile as she said, "I know it is what you want, and I think Sesshomaru would make a half-way decent step father. He at least knows when to bite his tongue and not embarrass somebody. Also, Rin is a nice girl, though she can talk about the strangest things for the longest time."

Renamon shook her head, mentally laughing at Rika's display of logic that didn't give her credit for her very mature mind. After a few more minutes of talking the details were finalized and Jesse went to round up Yamachi, Sesshomaru, and Rin. Yamachi had to work his connections in government one more time and Sesshomaru had forms to sign.

A few days later, Rika and Renamon were waiting by the front gate to the house. Renamon was in her human form, and Rika was in her usual attire when a black car rolled up. A tall man with very long white hair stepped out. He was dressed in long white dress pants, a white shirt, red tie, black vest, and a long overcoat that reached down to his knees. All this had been purchased only recently and he had a suitcase of newly purchased cloths in his hand. Along side him was a small girl in an orange kimono, and she too was holding onto a suitcase. Renamon smiled and gave the man a hug and a loving kiss before she smiled and said, "Welcome home Sesshomaru."

The End


End file.
